Dragoons
by Swordwriter
Summary: Colonel Richard Rogers is commanding an infantry regiment in the Old West.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGOONS**

**Another of my Castle old west AU, alternate history stories, loosely based on a classic movie. With a few changes, additions and ideas of my own. Drama, adventure, hurt and comfort. Standard disclaimer applies. ****Colonel Richard Rodgers is an infantry officer commanding the 19****th**** Infantry regiment. Kate Rodgers is his estranged wife; their son is a bone of contention Hope you enjoy and figure out what movie it's 'based on.**

_**Author's note: Although dragoon came to mean heavy cavalry in both American and European parlance, the original concept was mounted infantry and that is how it is used in this story.**_

_**Author's note 2: Since this is an AU work of fiction, I am using actual U.S. Army unit names and forts. And the overall framework of the time but the events are entirely made up.**_

_**Author's note 3: In this story, Rick and Kate are only a year apart in age.**_

**Chapter One**

Colonel Richard Rodgers sat in his quarters, boots off, soaking his tired sore feet and smoking a cigar. He commanded the 19th Infantry regiment. Like most post war regiments, it was under strength. The regulation called for ten 100-man companies. He had the ten companies, but all were understrength. Totaling about 700 infantrymen, plus his staff.

He was a tall man, two inches over six feet and powerfully built. His hard life and army food left very little fat on the man and absolutely no flab. He'd been called ruggedly handsome in his younger days and still was, in an austere way. There was gray, now in the dark hair and drooping moustache and the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth were long gone, replaced by hard lines of decision and command and years of squinting into sun and wind.

Now dressed in only dark blue shirt and light blue uniform trousers with a dark blue stripe down the seam, the trouser legs rolled up a few inches to keep them out of the water,

His undress coat hung in his wardrobe; his plain, black sword belt hung over the back of a chair. His seldom worn dress uniform hung in the wardrobe with the showy gilt and blue sword belt and sword. On a shelf sat what he considered the ridiculous dress cap with its plume of white cock feathers. He'd been a highly successful commander during the civil war, ending as a regimental commander under General Sherman. But, after the war, like most others, he'd been reduced to his permanent rank of captain. It had taken nearly twelve years to struggle back to the rank of colonel. Now, three years later, he was where he wanted to be. On the frontier, away from the glitz and glitter of the eastern forts with their constant social whirl. Out here, there was only duty, his regiment, his men. The occasional regimental parties were the only social life he had; all he would permit. He only attended the formal balls because as the regimental/ post commander it was requirement of his position, He attended civilian partier. Only if he got roped, He indulged in only three luxuries. Fine, imported coffee beans, single-malt Scots whisky and good cigars. A fourth, couldn't be deemed a luxury, considering his profession, his personal weapons. At that time and place, officers bought their own, they were not issued. His duty side-arms were Single-Action Army Colt revolvers in .45 Colt. In the field, he carried a pair of them. His prize possession was a beautifully blued and engraved Smith and Wesson Schofield with Ivory grips. Housed in a velvet lined, walnut presentation case. It stayed in his quarters

He owned an M-1875 Officer's rifle in .45-70. His sword was an M-1850 Field and staff sword, which he only wore for ceremonies. He couldn't remember ever seeing an actual casualty inflicted by a sword. Even if only for ceremony, he refused to carry the M-1860 Staff and Field sword. In his mind, nothing more than a cake cutter.

He looked at his watch. It was almost five o'clock, nearly time for the retreat ceremony. He dried his feet, put his socks on and stamped into his boots. Putting on his coat, he fastened the sword belt around his waist, attached the sword, put on his forage cap and stepped out the door.

Captain Kevin Ryan, the adjutant saluted and said;

"Sir, the regiment is formed, all present or accounted for. He returned the salute and commanded "Post." With his staff formed behind him, he commanded;

Trumpeter, Sound retreat." The notes of to the colors, then retreat sounded as the flag was lowered. After the flag was folded and secured, he said;

"Adjutant, post the guard and dismiss the regiment."

The officer of the guard formed the guard, then the sergeant of the guard marched the guards to their posts.

Colonel Rodgers joined his officers for supper. It wasn't great, but it was hot and filling. Beef and beans, peas and a peach cobbler made from fried peaches for dessert and, of course, coffee.

The next morning, about ten o'clock, the sergeant major came into the orderly room and then into the colonel's office. He saluted. The colonel returned it.

"Top o' the mornin, to ye, Colonel Darlin, tis a fine mornin, sir." "I suppose that it is, Sergeant Major, just stop with the blarney and tell me what you have to say."

"Sir, the replacements are here."

"How many did we actually get?"

"Forty, sir."

"Wonderful. The war department promised me two hundred, not that I actually expected to get them. Any veterans, or all raw recruits?"

"A few veterans, sir. They probably served in foreign armies."

"That hardly matters, Sergeant Major, they are all Americans now."

"If you say so, sir."

"Give them the basics, Sergeant Major and I'll be out when you're done, to speak to them."

The sergeant looked at the group of forty men standing in a rather sloppy formation and shook his head, sadly. He called out;

"Attention, I said attention. Try to stand straight, if you know how. I am Sergeant Major Liam Devlin. The Colonel is a good, God-fearing man, so it is surely I that have sinned, to be stuck with a sorry lot like you. The war department promised us soldiers! Soldiers, not a bunch of plowboys, drunks and sheriff dodgers. I wonder if some of you even know which end of a rifle the bullet comes out of! It will certainly be a devil of a time turning you into real soldiers. But faith and begora we'll get it done or bury the lot of you! I don't know where you came from, what you did, or what your names used to be. Here, you'll answer to the names on the roll. And before I'm done with you, you will be soldiers. Now, listen for your names and answer as I call them. "Anderson, John." "Here Sergeant," "Baker, Bill…. Rodgers, Robert., the sergeant major's eyes got wide as he looked at the young soldier. He paused for a moment, then went on reading, but thought to himself, _Jesus Joseph, Mary and all the saints, it can't be! Not the colonel's son, not here. _ It just couldn't be, but there was no denying the evidence. Sorter, slimmer and blonde but the facial features were just a slightly more refined version of his father's and there was no mistaking those blue eyes. _How am I going to break this to the colonel?_

And then, it was too late. Colonel Rodgers came out of the headquarters and strode up to the formation the sergeant major saluted.

:" Sir, these are the new men."

"Good morning men. I am Colonel Richard Rodgers. The regimental commander. You are now members of the Nineteenth Regiment, United States Infantry. I only demand two things of you. Obey your orders and do your duty to the best of your ability. Do those things and all will be well. Fail in either one of them and I will break you. That is all I have to say. Sergeant Major, meet with the adjutant and get these men assigned to their companies."

About an hour later, the sergeant major came into the colonel's office.

"May I speak freely sir?"

"Of course, Sergeant Major, just close the door and take a seat. Drink?"

"Thank you, kindly sir." The colonel poured two drinks and handed one to the sergeant major.

They both took long swigs of the whisky, relishing the burn,

"Spit it out Dev, we've soldiered together for almost twenty years."

"I don't know what to say, or do."

"About my son?

"Yes sir."

"There's nothing to do, or say. He may be my son, but as far as I am concerned, as long as he's on this post, he is simply Private Rodgers. No different than any other soldier on this post. I don't want to hear of anyone going easy on him or doing favors. By the same token, I will tolerate no bullying or harassment other than the normal new comer pranks.

I had a letter telling me that Robert had washed out of West Point, failed mathematics, I never dreamed that he would enlist as a private soldier and I'd sure as hell like to know what spiteful idiot assigned him here. However, here he is and here he'll stay. Assign him to c company. First Sergeant Esposito and second sergeant Rawlins are our two best trainers. After he's assigned and stowed his gear, have him report to me."

The colonel's orderly knocked on his door, then stuck his head in.

"Private Rodgers is here, sir."

"Send him in."

The young soldier came to attention, saluted and barked out;

"Private Rodgers reporting to the colonel as ordered sir." Colonel Rodgers returned the salute.

"Stand at ease." The soldier remained at attention.

"I said stand at ease. You're not Mister Dumbjohn, braced at the academy any more. It's good to see you, and that you're looking well. I haven't seen you or your mother in fifteen years. How is she?"

"She is well, sir. But I'm sorry to say that I have no recollection of you."

"That's not surprising. None of that matters. On this post, you are not my son. You are simply Private Rodgers of First Battalion, Nineteenth United States Infantry. You will receive no special favors from me or anyone under my command. Neither will you receive any undue abuse for the same reason. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Perfectly clear sir. And I neither want nor would expect any."

"Very good, Private. You are dismissed." Private Rodgers saluted, did an about face and left.

The colonel sadly watched the young man go. _I'm sorry Bobby, I wish that things were different but they aren't and there can be no other way. I'm an officer, and that's all that I am. I can't be a father, nor even a husband. I still love your mother, I always will. But my dreams died in the Shenandoah._

Stationed on the frontier, the Infantry was hard pressed to catch the mounted Indians, outlaws or Mexican raiders. Their only hope was to catch the enemy in winter quarters, which imposed extra hardship and danger on the soldiers. So, Colonel Rodgers came up with an idea. Mount his troops. After all, the precedent was there. From May 1846, during the Mexican war and up to August 1861 there had been the U.S. Mounted Rifles. As the title states, They were armed with the M-1841 rifle, later nicknamed the Mississippi Rifle

With the backing of Generals Sherman and Crook and the grudging acceptance of Sheridan, the regiment was mounted. It did raise some interesting incidents during training. Not so much for the new recruits as for the veteran infantrymen who now had to learn to ride and care for their mounts.

Friday evening, the end of the training cycle. Private Robert Rodgers wiped the sweat off his brow. He was so tired that he really didn't want to eat supper, but knew that he would need the energy. The past eight weeks had been hard, far harder than Jefferson Barracks had been, or even West Point. He had aches where he didn't know he had muscles. The colonel might not be big on spit and polish, but God help you if your rifle was dirty or your equipment not up to snuff. He might not emphasize drill and ceremonies but marksmanship, horsemanship and basic tactics were drilled into your head every day.

As tired as he was, he headed for the mess hall. The soldier in line ahead of him complained:

"Beef beans and peas, again, don't we get any variety around here?" One of his table mates snarked.

"What do you mean, no variety? Today we got beef, beans and peas. Tomorrow you get beef, beans and black-eyed peas."

"Man, what I wouldn't give for some fried chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Yah, keep dreaming Yonny Reb, dis ist der army not your mudder's farm. Missing Mudder babying you? Vat are you, a verdamdt kinder? Or maybe Mudder's's too busy at fancy balls and kissing her shhatze's.

"Stop talking about my mother!"

"Make me, Yonny Reb."

"Step outside, Groener." The two men took off their shirts. They were only issued three shirts per year and they couldn't afford to casually damage them. Groener was older, stockier than Rodgers, but shorter. Rodgers was younger, taller, a little faster. The rest of the soldiers from their platoon formed a circle and the fight began. Groener's blows hit harder, heavy bruising blows. Rodgers hit more often, opening cuts on Groener's face, splitting his lips. The spectators were yelling, creating a commotion.

Colonel Rodgers was taking his evening stroll around the post, enjoying the cool evening air, smoking a long thin cheroot. He heard the yelling. And called for the duty officer. The man came running, stopped, came to attention and saluted. The colonel said;

"What's all that commotion, Captain Delancey?"

"Just a fight sir, a common soldier's fight. Sergeant Esposito won't let it get out of hand. The men are just blowing off a little steam." "Be that as it may, Captain, the army is paying them to fight the Indians, not each other. Let's go break it up."

First Sergeant saw the two officers approaching. He yelled," Platoon, attention, the colonel."

The colonel glared at the two dusty, bloody men.

"What's going on here?"

"Just a soldier's fight sir, nothing serious/, sir."

"I'll determine that Sergeant Esposito."

"What started this?"

""I refuse to answer; sur." Groener said.

I refuse to answer, sir," Rodgers repeated.

"Very well. First Sergeant, get a boxing ring built. Any further fights will be held under Marquis of Queensbury rules. As for you to, brawling behind the barracks is an afront to good order and discipline. Two days in the stockade on bread and water and a fine of one dollar each All your lollygaggers are fined a quarter each.

Have the regimental surgeon look these two over, before putting them in the stockade."

Groener watched the colonel walk off. He squinted through one eye, already swelling shut., then shook his head.

"Der Verdammt Oberst is a yust like a Verdammt Prussian." It just being only a few years since Germany had been united, there was little love lost between the various states.

After two days in the stockade with nothing to do but eat their meager meals and talk, the two enemies had become friends.

Monday morning, officers call:

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news, gentlemen. Lieutenant Colonel Webb will not be returning to the regiment. He was severely injured in an accident while on leave and won't walk again. Major Greenlee, you will take over as executive officer, while remaining first battalion commander."

"There have been several raids on ranches and pack trains, and an army supply train. Six cavalry troopers of the escort have been killed. I will be taking two companies, A and C, leading them personally, rather than sending them out under their battalion commander, I intend to personally observe them, if action occurs. He grinned. Besides, I can't let myself get rusty. Major Greenlee, you will hold the rest of your battalion under arms, ready to reinforce us if needed. Major Briggs, your battalion will hold the fort if Major Greenlee rides out. Issue each man one hundred rounds ammunition and five day's rations, Departure after the noon meal. Any questions? Very well, Dismissed."

Rick made a final check of his weaponsThe Officer's Rifle was perfectly functional, but the highly varnished stock and the bright blued barrel were a hazard in combat. In the field, besides his two revolvers, he carried a short double barreled 12- gauge shotgun and a bowie knife.

The two companies were joined by four scouts. Two Utes, a Blackfoot and an old buffalo hunter. The natives wore blue army jackets and trousers, tucked into knee-length moccasins, the buffalo hunter, corduroy trousers, a buckskin jacket and a battered brown hat. The natives were armed with old Spencer carbines and large knives, the buffalo hunter with a .45-90 Sharps rifle, a pair of Dragoon Colts and a large Bowie knife. The companies formed; Rick commanded;

"Prepare to mount, Mount. By Column of twos, Forward march. Right wheel, march." With the post band playing "_The girl I left behind me, _the column rode out of the gate.

The first day out of the fort was uneventful, no sign of the hostiles anywhere, the troops sweating and cursing the heat and the dust. That night, they made camp in a small valley that was shaded by cottonwoods, with a clear cold stream running through it. The men picketed their horses, letting them crop the grass after feeding them a little grain. They ate their supper, posed guards and rolled up in their blankets and ground cloths. Rick walked out from the camp a little way and looked up at the stars, enjoying the beauty of the clear cool night..

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Author's note: As several readers have figured out this story is lightly based on Rio Grande and I made no bones about that. One "Guest" accused me of plagiarizing. It's sad that he shoots off his mouth without looking up the true definition. He also fails to take note of the many fanfic stories based on an episode of Castle and using some of the dialogue. Particularly Kate's I just want you. He should also do a little classic movie research such as the magnificent seven based on the seven Samurai. After discussion with another writer whose opinion I value highly, this story is going to take a different route than I originally intended.**_

_**This is alsobased on the premise that for some people, there is only one great love, their whole life through. Rio Grande, a classic, but very much in tune with its times really glossed over the couple's back story, focusing more on action. Chapter one set the stage. Most of the rest will be the saga from the civil war forward A part of this story is owed to the classic poem/story Evangeline.**_

_**Swordwriter**_

Katherine Rodgers was tired, no, she was exhausted. Traveling by train from Virginia's beautiful Shenandoah valley to Denver and then by stagecoach to a dusty little town and finally by a hired wagon to the fort had been a trying journey. But it would be worth it if she could bring Bobby home. He didn't belong here, with these vulgar, ignorant men. He was a gentleman. Raised in the heart of southern gentility. Yes, he had failed mathematics at West Point but if he was still determined to be a soldier, she could get him tutored in math, then admitted to VMI or the citadel. And he could live the life of an officer. She only had to get him out of the army now. Whatever foolish notion had inspired him to enlist as a private?

She knew the answer to that. His father was a West pointer, as had been his grandfathers on both sides. Kate sighed. Maybe, just maybe, she could get her husband back. After all these years, she still loved him. Oh, she'd tried not to, but she couldn't avoid the fact that no matter what had happened, he was the love of her life, even if he'd left her.

_**The Shenandoah Valley, 1864**_

Katherine Rodgers was enjoying a rare cup of real tea, brought to her by her cousin Ashton, who was visiting, on leave from General Lee's staff. Ashton was a major and his presence only intensified the longing for husband, also a major, but in the Union army.

They'd been separated by the war, by opposing loyalties, but hadn't stopped loving each other, secret letters smuggled through the lines. Now, only the blindest of fanatics held out hope of a Confederate victory.

Despite her longing, she was smiling at her three- year old son, playing quietly on the rug.

The peaceful morning was interrupted by the rattle of drums and the sound of marching men. She stood and looked out the window. She could only see part of the column, but what she saw, were blue coats. Then could see their regimental colors. Federals, regulars. Kate warned Aston to run upstairs and hide in her bedroom.

Kate, her father and mother ran out of the house as the column approached the house. Her jaw dropped as she watched as her husband dismounted. His face held a stoic expression, but she could see the pain in his eyes. She wanted, so badly to run to him, but knew that she couldn't.

James Beckett stepped forward.

"What is your business here Major Rodgers?

"I am sorry sir, but I have orders to search your house and outbuildings and destroy anything of value to the Confederacy."

"You mean to burn my plantation and leave my family destitute and without shelter?"

"No, sir I do not. I will burn that large corn field, the wheat field and the hay field. I will leave the small corn and wheat fields, enough to feed your family. However, if I find military weapons, or large quantities of powder and shot, I will destroy everything! Sergeant Wilson, Sergeant Thompson, take four men each and search the house, from attic to cellar. But be warned, do not take or allow your men to take any personal property. I will hang looters. If you break anything, it will come out of your pay that clear? These people may be rebels, but they are civilians. I strictly enforce the rules of war."

Yes, sir."

As he was about to enter the house, he heard the squealing of a pig and the squawking of chickens. He turned to see three men trying to haul a pig away and another two with chickens.

He roared, "What the hell do think you are doing. I ordered no foraging and I damn well meant it. Put them back where you got them."

Kate's face was ashen as she watched the sergeants head up the stairs A few minutes later there was a shout and a lot of cursing, then Sergeant Wilson came down the stairs with a dark-haired man, in civilian clothes struggling between two burly soldiers. A third soldier carried a confederate major's uniform.

"What is the meaning of this Sergeant?"

"Sir, we found this man hiding in the lady's bedroom."

The look of sorrow on Rick's face, turned to one of contempt as he looked at Kate.

"Forsaking all others till death do us part? Meaningless words for you, Katherine?"

"How dare you, Richard? I am not an adulteress!

"How truly good to know."

As for you, Major, if you truly are a major, caught behind our lines, in civilian clothes, I can hang you right now, as a spy. But in deference to _the lady _you will be taken to brigade headquarters for a court martial. Perhaps they'll spare your life.

Sergeant Thompson came in with his men, carrying two shotguns, an old Hawken rifle and a Colt dragoon revolver.

"We found these, sir."

"Leave them here, Sergeant. They are of no military value and even rebels have the right of self- defense."

With the smoke rising from the burning crops, Major Rodgers ordered, "Sergeant major, form the battalion to march."

With tears streaming down her face Kate yelled;

"Damn you, Richard Rodgers, I never want to see your face again!"

The look of contempt on his face, was even stronger.

"Then you shall have your wish.!" He stormed out and mounted his horse.

"Battalion Attention! Column of fours, by files right, march."

Several hours later, Kate sat crying, her temper having cooled, she regretted her harsh words.

Jim Beckett had his arm around her shoulders.

"Adulteress, how could he think that of me. I thought he still loved me as much as I love him."

"Well Katie, the evidence was pretty strong, with Ashton caught hiding and then you damning him and both of you angry. And he had never met Ashton, before the war He had no way of knowing that Aston is my nephew, your cousin."

"But he burned our crops!"

"Those were his orders, Katie. He could have done much worse. He could have burned everything and hanged Ashton, on the spot. Haven't you seen how much of the valley is burning? The war won't last forever. Perhaps there will be a way to reconcile after the war."

The fighting in the valley was bitter, General Early's army was about half the size of Sheridan's, but he was fighting on the defensive. Many of his troops were natives of the valley and fought even harder than most to defend it. Many of them had to watch their own farms burning.

Three weeks after the incident at the Beckett plantation, the regiment's executive officer was severely wounded. Richard was brevetted Lieutenant Colonel. At the battle of Cedar Creek, the colonel was killed and Richard was brevetted again, to colonel and named regimental commander.

The badly mauled regiment was ordered to stand down, rest and refit. The Shenandoah campaign, for all intents and purposes over, the regiment having received replacements, was transferred to the Army of the Potomac.

_**Five Forks Virginia, April 1**__**st**__** 1865**_

Rick's regiment, the 6th. United States Infantry was the lead regiment on this afternoon's assault. He couldn't believe the stupidity of the Confederates. Anybody with a brain and the least amount of common sense, knew that a Confederate victory was impossible, General Lee hadn't had a victory since Cold Harbor. He admired the enemy's courage and tenacity, but not their common sense.

_This damn war is almost over. My poor regiment, my comrades, they don't deserve this. But maybe, I at least do. I don't have anything to look forward to, anyway. Better me than an officer with a loving family Old Jack, at least I can spare._ He dismounted and handed the reins of his horse to a mounted messenger, going to the rear.

"Take my horse to the rear, trooper."

The brigade commander ordered three volleys, then a general advance.

Rick stepped front and center of the regiment, drew his sword and commanded; Regiment Attention. The 6th will advance at the quick step. Forward March." A few minutes he gave the order;

"Charge bayonet. At charge bayonet, forward at the double quick, march. Bugler, sound the charge." As the notes rang out, a roar erupted from the troops. The Confederate line broke. Not a retreat, but a full out rout. All but one. A viscous, vengeful sniper was determined to take out a Yankee officer. He climbed a tree, took aim and fired.

Rick felt a tremendous blow, a moment of agony, then a welcome blackness. The sniper made one mistake. Firing from the tree, the smoke of his rifle was clearly visible. He quickly slid from the tree, to run, but only got a few steps, when his leg was shattered by a rifle ball. He screamed and fell. He rolled over and tried to draw the revolver that he carried, but his arm was pinned by a boot. He looked up to see a Sergeant Major looming over him.

"Shoot my colonel from ambush will you, you rebel scum? A quick death is too good for you. You're going to die slow, in agony." With that, he drove his NCO sword into the rebel's belly. The man screamed. The Sergeant Major reached down and took the confederate's revolver and stuck it in his belt, walked off whistling.

Two week later, the news reached the plantation. General Lee had surrendered the Army of Northern Virginia. The government had fled Richmond. For all intents and purposes, the war was over.

A few weeks later, Kate received a bitter letter, from Martha Rodgers, in New York. Addressed to Katherine Beckett.

"Miss Becket, I have news that will make you very happy. With the war just days from being over my son, Colonel Richard Rodgers was leading his regiment at the battle of Five Forks. He was severely wounded in the battle; the doctors do not expect him to recover. So, it appears that you will get your wish, never to see my son again.

Martha Rodgers

The lump in her throat almost choked her and the tears streamed down her face. Despite everything, she still loved him and the thought of him dyeing, thinking she hated him was almost more than she could bear. Johanna heard her crying and ran to her daughter.

"What happened Katie?" Kate showed her the letter. Johanna cried too, then put her arms around Kate.

"The letter says he's wounded Kate, not dead. And the doctors have been wrong before."

After her tears stopped, Kate's anger flared.

"How dare that harridan address me as Miss Beckett? I am still Richards wife."

_**New York City, June 20**__**th**__**. 1865**_

The Rodgers were wealthy and influential. They could afford the best of private doctors. Martha had Rick moved from a military hospital to a private clinic. Dr. MacLeod had the reputation of being the best surgeon in New York, maybe the country. He spent many weary hours treating his patient.

The wound was serious, required surgery and it was touch and go, for over two months and the path to recovery would arduous. It had taken a full year to regain health and return to duty. And on very cold days, his healed wounds pained him. The penurious congress, as they always did after a war reduced the army in size.

_**Baltimore Maryland, July 15**__**th**__**. 1866**_

Captain Richard Rodgers was both uncomfortable and angry. Like many other officers he'd been reduced to his permanent rank after the war He was fortunate that he was a regular and kept his commission. He'd returned to duty just a few weeks ago and not yet at full strength had been assigned to staff duty. Here he was at another of the many balls and parties that he was expected to attend. It was part of the assignment and he would do his duty, but he hated every second of it.

Seeing the other officers with their ladies, or the young, single officers squiring the belles only reinforced the pain of his own loss. None of this showed on his face and only an astute observer could see that his rare smiles, never reached his eyes. He stood along the wall, as far from the dance floor as he could get, nursing a tall glass of whiskey. Officers assigned to the general staff could wear the buttons, shoulder straps and insignia of the staff, or their own branch.

Almost all of the staff officers wore the staff, the eagle displayed, surrounded by 13 stars with a bright rim. Black background shoulder straps and wreathed U.S. Hat insignia with a narrow gold cord along the seam of their trousers. Also, most of them carried the M1860 Staff and Field sword. A light sword, more ceremonial than a real weapon.

Richard chose to wear the uniform of the infantry. Plain eagle buttons with a capital I in place of the shield, light blue background shoulder straps, the hunting horn hat insignia and a blue cord on his trousers. He carried the M1850 Field and Staff sword a true weapon.

He had just raised his glass to his lips, when he saw something that almost caused him to drop his glass. James Beckett, in formal evening wear, had just entered the room, his wife on his arm and his beautiful daughter just behind him, on the arm of that damned rebel major. He froze, for a moment. Then downed the whiskey in one gulp, set the glass on the nearest table and started to leave the room. There was a slight commotion as pushed his way through the crowd, excusing himself as he went.

Major Clendenin, his immediate superior, looked up and said;

"Captain Rodgers, where are you going?"

"Wounds paining me, sir." He wasn't lying, he just didn't say which ones.

Kate heard his name and startled looked up. Their eyes met and she flinched from the fury in hi and her heart clenched.

_Oh my God, not again, not like this. I can't let him think…._

Before she could recover her breath, he was gone. Her tears started and she nearly collapsed right there. Jim immediately saw her distress and grasped her arm, to steady her.

"Katie, what is wrong? "Talking through her sobs, she said;

"Richard is alive, I just saw him and he saw me, with Ashton. He thinks, oh God, he still thinks." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Richard's fury only lasted for a few moments, then a numbness set in. He didn't feel anything at all, neither pain, nor anger, his emotions frozen. He moved like an automaton, getting on the train for the ride back to Washington and his quarters. The emotional freeze broke, back in his quarters. He'd just set his Hardee hat on a table and caught his reflection in a mirror. The lamplight glinted off he Medal of Honor on his chest and the polished hilt of his sword. He sighed.

_I'm an officer. That's all that I am, all that I ever will be. Not a lover, not a husband, not a father. I've lost all that. Despite all she's done, I still love her, but she doesn't love me. Did she ever? Or was I just a convenience? None of that matters now. I have my duty, that will be enough, it will have to be. There are no other alternatives. Well there is one._

He looked at the wooden case holding his revolver, then shook his head.

_No, that's the coward's way out. And whatever else I may be, I'm no coward. On top of that. I don't want Katherine to have the satisfaction. But maybe, if I'm lucky, somebody will do it for me._

_**The ball room, an hour after the incident.**_

Jim and Kate, leaving Johanna with Ashton, had spent the last hour frantically searching the area for Richard, to no avail. Jim sighed.

"He's nowhere to be found, Katie, He's long gone."

"I have to find him, Daddy, I can't let this stand and fester any longer."

"I'm sorry to say this, Katie, but I don't know if you can."

_**Washington DC, September 12**__**th**__**. 1867**_

Captain Richard Rodgers reported to the war department to request reassignment

"What can I do for you, Captain? The adjutant general corps colonel asked.

"Sir. I have regained my full health and I request return to field duty. I'm an infantry officer. I find staff duty galling."

The colonel glared.

"You think paperwork is beneath you Captain?"

"No, sir. It's not the work that bothers me sir, it's the constant whirl of social events. Here in Washington or Baltimore, the balls, the parties all of that occur every week. I am uncomfortable at them. I think that my war record stands by itself. I would like a command. I'm certainly qualified for one.

The colonel shook his head. "I understand Captain, but the only company command slots available are on the frontier. Arizona, New Mexico or Colorado. Promotion will be slow out there."

"I don't care about that; sir I just want to do the job I've been trained for."

"Very well, Captain, I'll see what I can do. You are dismissed, Captain." Richard saluted, did an about face and left. Two weeks later, Rick had orders assigning him as company commander of C Company, , 14th Infantry Regiment, Fort Union, New Mexico Territory.

He made no attempt to contact Kate, in any way. Bitterness and pride and a sense of betrayal kept him from that Like Kate, deep under the hurt, he still loved her but believed she didn't love him. Divorce was not an option for him either. He sent money, through Martha, every month. Always addressed to James Beckett, marked for his grandson, but asking that that neither Kate nor Bobby, know about it.

Jim Beckett's conscience wouldn't let him continue with what was basically a lie. He carried the burden for two years, but finally confessed the truth.

_**Please review.**_

_**Swordwriter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Author's note: There may be some confusion, because there will be several jumps back and forth in time and points of view. Anyone want to guess who I base Reggie Benoit on? The 19**__**th**__** century was a very chauvinistic time period. Some wedding vows stated for the man, love honor and cherish but the women were love, honor and obey.**_

_**Swordwriter**_

_**Baltimore Maryland, July 15**__**th**__**. 1866**_

"Oh God, what am I going to do now? We can't find Richard. He will hate me, even more."

Ashton smirked.

"Well I say good riddance to that damn Yankee, Kate. Soon you can be with a true southern gentleman." Shocked at his words, Kate looked at Ashton and realized that the look on his face was one of triumph, not sympathy and the look in his eyes was one of lust. He was looking at her as a man who wanted a woman in his bed. That shook her to the core She had always loved Ashton simply as a member of the family, her cousin, never anything else. But he obviously didn't look at her in the same way.

Kate was amazed at her own naivety. Now some Ashton's actions fell into place for her. She hadn't really realized how stupid it was for Ashton to Risk visiting, with major Federal troop units in the vicinity. And his insistence on escorting her to Baltimore took on a darker meaning. He may well have hoped or even planned to encounter Richard. She recalled, how even before she married, the many times Ashton had touched her and she that it was normal affection, even once, laughingly catching her under the mistletoe at a Christmas party, when she was sixteen. Still crying, she was beginning to shake. Not in emotional pain, but sheer anger and outrage.

Her tears dried. Watching the emotions flickering across Kate's face, Johanna quickly came to the same conclusion that Kate had. In a deadly still voice, Kate used language she never thought would come out of her mouth.

"Damn your evil, lustful soul to hell, Ashton Beckett. Lusting after me, your cousin, a married woman. I can't believe I never realized it. True southern gentleman? You are no gentleman at all. Even worse, you would try to tempt me into a mortal sin. I hate you! If I had a gun, I'd shoot you dead on the spot!"

"Kate, you have it all wrong. I am an honorable man. I would never betray you like that!"

Johanna said;

"No, Mister Beckett, she does not have it wrong. You are a despicable lecher I cannot believe that I was fooled too.

Jim's voice was even deadlier cold than Kate's was.

"I was fooled too. My own nephew! Well, as of this moment, you are no longer my nephew, or even part of the family. I am so glad that my brother is not alive to see what a disgrace his son has become. You are fortunate that I have no gun with me tonight. Leave us now. If you ever show your face around my family again, I will shoot you. fatally." Ashton scurried from the room.

"Daddy, can we please leave? I am mortified."

"Yes, Kate. Just let make our apologies to our host.;"

"Mister Douglas, my apologies, my daughter is not feeling well. I am sure that it will pass, but we must leave now."

"I understand, Mister Beckett. Express my sympathy to your Daughter."

"Thank you."

_**Washington DC, August 3**__**rd**__**. 1866**_

Kate Beckett, dressed in a plain gray day dress and her most demure bonnet entered army headquarters and approached the desk of the duty sergeant.

"Please Sergeant, can you help me, I am looking for officer records."

"My name is Mrs. Katherine Rodgers. I am looking for my husband, Captain Richard Rodgers."

The sergeant sneered.

"I heard about you. For the third time, we'll give no information to a rebel whore."

Defeated, Kate returned home, intended to return in a few months. Hopefully, enough of the anger from the war will have abated enough to get information Unfortunately, intentions don't always work out. Daily living was a struggle in the south, even with the money coming in from Richard. Kate also had to struggle with raising her young son, without a father.

Bobby often asked, in the early days;

"Where is my daddy, why isn't he here?"

Kate told him the truth, as much as he could handle.

"Your daddy is a soldier, honey, he fought on the other side and we don't know what happened to him."

A few days later, Bobby was talking with his grandfather.

"Grampa, cousin Ashton used to tell me that my daddy is a damn Yankee and he was mean to mama and didn't love us and that's why he went away."

Jim shook his head, sadly. How do you tell a six-year-old boy some sad truths?

"Bobby, do you know what a liar is?"

"Yes, Grampa, I do. Someone who does not tell the truth."

"Ashton is a liar. He told big lies about your father, because he wanted something from your mother, that he could not have and should not have wanted and because of that he is no longer your cousin."

"What Grampa?"

"I can't tell you now, you would not understand. But trust me, I will tell you when you are older. But I will tell you this much. While your father is a Yankee, he is not a bad man. He is a soldier. He was wounded in the war and we don't know where he is. He did something during the war, that hurt your mother. Not because he wanted to, but because he was ordered to. Then your cousin Ashton did some wrong things that made your father hurt your mother because he thought she didn't love him. And made your mother hurt your father for the same reason, twice."

The days turn into weeks and the weeks into months, life is hard in the reconstruction south. Even though the Becketts are better off than most of their neighbors, they too have to sacrifice, pinch pennies and scrimp. Jim has to sell some of his land to pay taxes and buy seeds and animals. They were fortunate that some of their former slaves stayed with them to help run the farm. It was no longer a plantation. The months, too, passed. Before she knew it, a year had passed since she'd been in Washington. She tried to believe the adage that said time heals all wounds. For her, it was a blatant lie. Her heart ached. Three months later, she 'd managed to save enough money to make the trip to Washington and get a hotel room. She ate a lonely dinner and slept badly. In her nightmare, she wasn't repulsed at the war department. A sad faced officer told her that Richard was dead. Her own screams awoke her.

_**Washington DC November 17**__**th**__**. 1867**_

It was cold in Washington. Kate huddled in her coat on the cab ride to the war department. The cheap cab was open to the weather, but all Kate could afford.

She arrived at the war department at ten o'clock. A clerk asked her if she had an appointment. She said no.

"Then you will have to wait until someone can see you." They kept her waiting until two in the afternoon, in a minimally heated room. When a sergeant came out, she met the same hostility. She was denied any knowledge of Captain Richard Rodgers. Heart- broken, she took the train home.

_**Richard.**_

_**Fort Union, New Mexico Territory, December 11**__**th **__**1868.**_

Christmas was two weeks away, but it meant nothing to Captain Richard Rodgers. He had no one to celebrate with, other than a small company party on Christmas eve. As company commander, he would have to be there. True, his mother had written him and sent him an expensive, warm scarf and gloves. There was nothing out here to buy her, that she would appreciate, so he sent her fifty dollars and told her to buy herself something that she would like. He had volunteered as officer of the day on Christmas day, so that married officers could spend the day with their families and the single officers could celebrate any way they wished. Since arriving on post, in November 1867, it had been nothing but either long patrols or skirmishes with Apaches, Comanches, Mexican bandits and white renegades. The Comancheros were the worst. Mostly half-breeds with Mexicans and a few Anglos thrown in.

Richard had quickly risen to having the regimental commander considering the best company commander in the regiment. A company is always the senior company, "The Best" holding the right side of the line, the position of honor. Yet C company had consistently outperformed the other nine companies in the regiment. As with most of the frontier army the 14th was understrength. Most of the companies having from sixty to seventy-five officers and men rather than the one hundred they were supposed to have. As it was, the 14th was better off than some of the other regiments. Some companies had as few as fifty men.

After a year in the regiment, Richard felt himself more fortunate than many other officers. Some of the officers were well over age for their rank. Two of the first lieutenants were forty years old and one, forty-five. two of the second lieutenants were fresh out of the academy, completely green. Even the regiment's colonel was overage, at sixty. He was a good, solid officer, who, unfortunately had done nothing to distinguish himself, during the war. But as he'd had his rank, before the war. He'd kept it.

Richard's executive officer, a first lieutenant, was a year younger than Richard. He'd made brevet lieutenant colonel, during the war, but had been reduced to his permanent rank. He was physically the opposite of Richard. Short and wiry, blond hair and gray eyes. Either his parents and grandparents had no imagination or were completely steeped in family tradition. He was William Winston Waters III. Some wag at the point had nicknamed him "Cattle Brand"

They worked well together as their experiences during the war had been similar Waters was married and had brought his wife out. She was a tiny woman and looked delicate, though she was not. The quarters for married junior officers were spartan, to say the least, but Faith Waters never complained and added little touches, here and there until it was neat tidy little home.

She once commented;

"Your Captain has such sad eyes. And he never smiles at me or any of the ladies."

"I've seen him laugh at jests but he doesn't smile at anyone, unless he's in the field. He smiles going into a fight, but it's not a smile you would want to see."

"I wonder why such a handsome man avoids the ladies?"

"Perhaps because the only ladies out here are officer's ladies and enlisted men's wives."

"Aren't there single ladies in Watrous?"

"I'm sure there are, but he never goes into town, except on army business."

"Doesn't the colonel invite the locals to formal balls?

"Yes, but there are only two of those. The Fourth of July ball and the new Year's ball. "You hadn't come out yet on the fourth, C company was on patrol, anyway. You got here just before Christmas last year. So, you probably weren't paying much attention to anyone else but me, at the New Year's ball. He was ordered to that and only danced with the colonel's wife and the colonel's daughters, because he was obligated to. In the year that I've been here he has declined to attend every social event that has occurred except company parties and the new year's ball

Do you think if we invited him to dinner it would help?"

"I don't think so, even if we do invite him, he will politely decline."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

'I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know anything about his past, except his war record. He is a fine officer He was a superb commander, and still is. He understands the Indians and his tactics are effective. No officer in the regiment takes as good care of the men as he does."

"Maybe you can convince him to at least take Christmas dinner with us and the Marcy's."

"No, he's already volunteered as officer of the day on Christmas.

Christmas day went as Richard expected it to. He reported to the headquarters building right after breakfast, ate lunch at his desk and dinner in the officer's mess.

_**On the Santa Fe Trail, December 28**__**th**__** 1868**_

Company C intercepted a band of Kiowa attacking a freight wagon train. It was a short, sharp skirmish with few casualties on either side, but Richard took an arrow in the thigh.

The wound was not debilitating, not even that serious, but it did give him the perfect excuse to avoid dancing at the New Year's ball. He had to attend, of course, but would spend the evening at a table, sipping scotch. And exchanging meaningless pleasantries.

_**Fort Union, New Mexico Territory, December 31**__**st**__** 1668.**_

Dinner was over and the New Year's Ball was in full swing. Captain Richard Rodgers saw pleasantly full and enjoying a glass of single malt Scots whisky. (from his own bottle, which he had no intention to share) He was in full dress uniform which included the gold bullion fringed epaulettes, Hardee hat and crimson silk sash. He was seated at a small two-person table, his wounded leg (unnecessarily) propped up on the second chair. His hat and sword lay on the table, making it obvious that he wanted no company. He was on his third glass of whisky, a little buzzed, but nowhere near drunk.

Colonel Walsh stopped by the table. Richard started to rise, but the colonel said;

"Keep your seat, Captain. How is your leg?"

"It's fine sir, I should be back to full strength in a few days."

The colonel chuckled. "Save the blarney for the ladies., Captain. I saw you walking around your company area, earlier today. Limping, but walking. Fortunately, neither Clorinda nor Melissa saw you. or your excuses wouldn't wash. However, I do support my officers, even when they are being foolish. Enjoy your evening, Captain."

"Thank you, sir, I shall."

_How the hell am I supposed to enjoy this? All the music and dancing, the pretty women in their fancy gowns. That's all lost to me. Katherine is probably in some damn ex-rebel's arms dancing or worse. Damn I wish that I were a rock on an island with no beaches. A rock feels no pain. I've been here long enough to meet my social obligations. I'm going to my quarters._

He rose, stiffly to his feet, bade a formal good night to the colonel and his lady and went to his quarters. He hung up his dress uniform, put on an old pair of flannel trousers and shirt. He poured another glass of whisky and went through the ritual of lighting one of his cigars. Sitting in his armchair, he thought. _Time to order some more whisky. I've only got one bottle of the good stuff left. Need some more cigars, too._

_**Richmond Virginia, May 1**__**st**__**. 1869.**_

Katherine Rodgers was enjoying herself at the Mayfair ball. Dancing and flirting with Reggie Benoit. Reggie was a tall, dark haired man. With a pencil-line moustache. Dashing and handsome, he'd been captain of a successful blockade runner during the war. Making a lot of money, taking his payment in hard cash, gold or silver dollars, English pounds or Spanish Reals. Successful, until a Federal Revenue Service cutter intercepted the _Southern Star._ Reggie wasn't about to lose his ship, his investment or the profits to be made on this voyage. They were only two miles offshore. He was convinced that his swift packet could outpace the cutter and that the Yankees wouldn't dare fire on him, this close to rebel shore batteries. He was right on the first count, wrong on the second. His ship could outpace the cutter, but not a thirty-pound Parrot rifle shell.

The shell hit the hull amidships, at the waterline and exploded. The inrushing cold sea water hit the boiler and it too exploded. Most of the crew died from the twin explosions the little ship latterly disintegrated. The captain of the cutter had lost a brother and an uncle to the depredations of the Confederate raider _C.S.S Alabama._ Nothing more, in the captain's mind than a damn cowardly pirate. He didn't bother to look for survivors.

Reggie and a couple of his crew clung to wreckage and managed to swim ashore. He mourned the loss of his ship and its cargo, but could care less about his crew. He shrugged the loss off. He had a small fortune squirreled away, ashore.

Kate was a little tipsy, having had more of the punch than she should have. Reggie had maneuvered her into a slightly darker alcove and kissed her She kissed him back and felt his hand on her bodice. Not tipsy enough to allow that in a public place, she pulled away.

"Reggie, I'm thirsty. Please go get us some more punch." She went back to their table and sat down.

Johanna appeared shortly after she sat down.

"Katherine, I need to speak with you very seriously." Kate knew that tone of voice and Johanna never used Katherine unless she was in trouble.

"Not now, mother, I am with a gentleman."

"Yes, right now Katherine, and that scoundrel is no gentleman."

Reggie Arnaud was returning with drinks, when he was intercepted by Jim Beckett.

"My wife and my daughter are having a conversation, Benoit. I will thank you not to intervene."

"If I choose to ignore you?"

"That would be very unwise, Benoit. You would not like the consequences."

Reggie retreated to the bar, weighing his options. Jim Beckett took station near enough to protect his wife and daughter, far enough away to ensure their privacy.

"Katherine, you are embarrassing yourself, your husband and your family."

"What husband? He deserted me without even asking about my side of the story. He's gone"

"That does not matter., you took vows before God breaking them would be a mortal sin"

"He did too. Why is he allowed to break them and not me?"

You have no evidence that he's broken his vows, but if he has, it's the way of the world. You must stop."

"I am glad to see that my own mother does not trust me. I remind that I am a married woman and you have no authority over me anymore. Only my husband does and he is not here."

She spun away, intending to storm away, but turned back.

"However, I have no plans to break my vows. I have more honor than my husband.! I am a better woman than he is a man. I do not need a sanctimonious mother interfering in my life."

Crack! Kate sat in shock. Her mother had just slapped her. She been spanked as a child, when she'd been naughty, but never struck as a teenager or adult.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Whether you are a child or an adult, I am still your mother and I will have the respect that I am due. You claim that he abandoned you, but you told him that you never wanted to see him again. It appears that you have gotten your wish. Now, not only do you behave inappropriately, but with a known scoundrel.

I will not have my daughter acting like a trollop. Nor will I have my grandson witnessing it. If you must commit a mortal sin, you cannot stay at Greenfields."

Shocked out of her fit of temper and realizing how much her actions had hurt her mother; Kate began to cry. She sobbed for a few minutes, then said;

"I am sorry, mother, I was so wrong, headstrong and foolish. I will end it with Reggie, but I am still mad at Richard. I did not deserve to be abandoned, nor did Bobby."

Johanna sighed.

Katherine, I never wanted to bring this up, but your attitude has left me no choice. Did it ever occur to you that you broke your vows first and abandoned Richard first?"

"I never did that!"

"Didn't you? Part of your vows were _forsaking all others and clinging only unto him. Also love, honor and obey. You_ broke those when you chose us and Virginia over your husband and your marriage."

Kate's face fell into her hands and another sob broke loose.

"Richard sends money, every month, so that you and Bobby are taken care of. Much more than most men would do. Would he do that if he didn't still love you? But you hurt him so deeply that he cannot bear to be around you."

"He hurt me too!"

"I know that he did. But You wouldn't be so angry if you didn't still love him. Furthermore, you need not say anything further to Mr. Benoit. Your father is seeing to that."

Jim Beckett watched his wife and daughter, then turned to Reggie and said;

"Benoit, you claimed that you did not know that my daughter is a married woman. Now you do. You will have no further contact with my daughter." Reggie flared.

"That is for her to decide!"

"In this case, no it is not. She may not, but I know of your reputation. You have seduced other women, then left them. I will not allow you to do that to my daughter. Be warned, if you come near her again, I will shoot you. No formal duel, you will be shot down like a dog. Leave now."

Reggie wanted to argue, but he at bottom was simply an opportunist. He wasn't about to test the steely look in Jim Beckett's eyes.

That sleepless night, Kate shed a year's worth of tears. The morning light awoke a new resolve. Richard Rodgers was, as the phrase went, her own true love. Somehow, someway, she would find him, even if it took her years. The love burned in her. She would rekindle the flame in him.

_**Please Review**_

_**Swordwriter**_


	4. Chapter 4

DRAGOONS CHAPTER FOUR

_**Author's Note: Later on, in this story I will be introducing the character, Captain Dennis O'Leary. Based on the character O'Leary in Garrae's Fan fiction stories. O'Leary is the intellectual property of S.R. Garrae and I am using this variation with her kind permission, for which I am grateful.**_

_**Swordwriter**_

_**Washington DC November 1**__**st**__**. 1869**_

Kate, as before, sat in the waiting room, hoping that she could finally find out something about her husband. She was surprised that she'd only been waiting about an hour when a major, came out, instead of a sergeant. When he spoke, she heard an accent very much like her own.

"Mrs. Rodgers, I am Major Anders. Will you come with me, please?" After she was seated across the desk from him, he said;

"First of all, I must apologize for the discourteous way that you have been treated in the past. No matter which side you were on, you are an officer's lady and should have been treated as such. I can't tell you much. There are orders in place not to tell you anything at all. I am violating my orders to some degree, but I cannot, in good conscience follow them to the letter. That order came down, because a New York senator put pressure on the secretary for war. I knew your husband, before the war, since he was a cadet. Whatever else he is, he is a man of honor. I don't know what happened between you, but the man I knew would never issue such a request, no matter how angry he was."

There was fury in Kate's eyes. "I know where that order came from. His evil witch of a mother. She never accepted me because I'm a Virginian. She's wealthy enough to do it and get away with it." As quickly as the fury came, it departed. She began to cry.

"My poor son, doesn't know his father and I miss my husband so much. Can't you do anything Major?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rodgers, I have a wife and children to support, I'm risking my career to tell you this much. Captain Rodgers is somewhere on the frontier. Even I don't know where. I do know that he's been favorably mentioned in reports. I wish that I could do more."

Kate stood. "Thank you, Major. This is more than I've known in years. Somehow, I will find my husband. Good day, sir."

_**Near Fort Union, New Mexico Territory, June 28**__**th**__**, 1871.**_

Captain Richard Rodgers was returning to Fort Union. He'd been out hunting and had a mule deer's carcass tied to his pack horse. He had one of the rare "iron frame" 1860 Henry lever action rifles and a pair of the new "open-top" colt revolvers chambered for the .44 rimfire cartridge, the same one the rifle used. The open tops were built up as cartridge revolvers, not conversions, but built on 1860 Army frames. They had the same feel as his 1860 Army revolvers. The percussion revolvers were in his quarters. Suddenly, he heard a burst of firing. From long experience, he judged it to be about a mile away. _Damn, I wish I hadn't refused Sergeant Murphy's offer to come with me. Nonetheless, I can't ignore it._

He dropped the pack horse's lead rein and lifted his horse to a canter. Despite most city dweller's opinions, a horse carrying a large rider and his equipment cannot sustain a gallop over long distances. The firing intensified, then slowed, but didn't stop. He stopped just before cresting a hill, to open the flaps of his holsters and draw one. He spurred the horse to a gallop and came over the hill. A group of about twenty Commanches and Comancheros had attacked a carriage. The carriage had had an escort of ten men. All of them were down, dead or wounded. Most of the renegades were down too. Five of them were approaching the carriage.

Richard charged the group, firing as he came. Three of the five went down with five shots.

The other two whirled. One had a short barreled musketoon. He fired and Rick felt the ball burn his rib. Thankfully, only a graze. Rick fired his sixth shot into the Mexican's face. A mist of blood and brains exploding out the back of his head. The last man had a single shot cap lock pistol. It misfired. The man threw the pistol at Rick and drew his knife. Rick block the swipe with his revolver and drew his other revolver with his left hand. Ducking a second swipe he shot the man. The man screamed, clutched his groin and fell off his horse, he screamed louder as his back hit a rock. Rick put a second shot into the man's chest.

He reloaded both revolvers and keeping one in his right hand approached the carriage. "You, in the carriage, it is safe to come out now. The carriage door opened and a beautiful young woman stepped out. Dressed in an elegant traveling costume. An older gentleman, dressed in a dove gray frock coat and darker gray trousers. His dark hair was turning gray and he wore an imperial style beard.

"I am Vicomte Felix De Villiers and my daughter Simone. We owe you our lives, monsieur, you are?"

"Captain Richard Rodgers, 14th Infantry regiment, United States Army. At your service, sir."

Simone looked up, out of dark eyes. Rick could only see a little dark hair, most concealed under her bonnet She had a small nose, but a wide, now smiling mouth, set in a heart shaped face. Whether from fear or excitement, her rapid breathing was doing interesting things to a rather nice bosom. She put a dainty hand on Rick's arm.

"You are a very brave man, mon Capitaine. Most men would have ridden away, leaving us to our fate. I am so very grateful. Simone had a lilting voice and spoke English with a Parisian accent. Here was a look in her eyes, that Rick hadn't seen in a very long time, and not at all comfortable with.

"I am glad to be of service Mademoiselle, but we must leave this place and head for the fort as quickly as we can. There may be other renegades in the area and if there are, the shooting will have been noticed." Rick checked the guards. They all wore uniforms similar to that of the Zouaves, with baggy trousers and short, open jackets over shirts, a wide sash and kepis. Thankfully they weren't in the rather flashy colors of most Zouaves. The jackets and kepi were dark green, the shirts and pants a lighter green and the sash goldenrod. All accoutrements were black leather. They were armed with Chassepot M-1866 rifles with sword-bayonets. Their sergeant with a Liege revolver and a sword.

Rick turned. "Two of your men are still alive. Help me get them into the carriage. With De Villiers' help the two wounded men were placed in the carriage. Rick picked up their rifles and put them on the carriage's floor. He then collected two Winchesters, a Henry and a Spencer from the renegades and put them into the carriage as well.

"Do you have a tarpaulin or large cloth in your carriage?" Rick asked.

"We have a tent." "Get it. We'll cover the bodies of your men and hold it down with rocks. That will keep the vultures and coyotes off them, until we can get a burial detail and the chaplain from the fort. The scavengers will have enough of a feast with the bodies of the renegades."

Rick dragged the bodies of the Frenchmen into a neat row. De Villiers got the tent out and covered the bodies of his men. The sergeant was one of the two wounded men. Rick noted, with approval, that De Villiers took the sergeant's sword belt with its holstered revolver and buckled around his own waist. De Villiers might be an aristocrat, but certainly not a pampered one

. "Can you drive the carriage?"

"Most certainly, Captain."

"Very well, let's go, I'll ride escort."

As they crossed over the hill, Rick saw his pack horse plodding along, in the general direction of the fort. He caught up the lead and fastened to the carriage. They reached the fort without further incident. Colonel Walsh stood up from his desk and stepped to a window, just as the carriage came to a stop. The carriage was dust covered and trail worn but obviously an expensive one.

He stepped outside, just as Rick dismounted.

'What is the meaning of all this Captain?"

Rick came to attention and saluted. "Sir, Captain Rodgers reporting. I was out hunting when I heard heavy firing. A band of Comancheros attacked Monsieur De Villiers and his daughter and their escort. I intervened and brought them here. Sir, there are two wounded men in the carriage. We need the post surgeon."

The colonel turned. "Sergeant major, get a detail and get two wounded men to the surgeon."

"Sir, I need to lead a burial detail to the site. I would like the chaplain to go with us. There are eight French soldiers out there."

He hadn't noticed De Villiers and Simone come up. Simone gasped.

"Mon Capitaine, you cannot go back, you are wounded."

"It's only a graze, Mademoiselle."

Colonel Walsh said;

"The young lady is right, Captain. You need to see the surgeon, one moment Captain, where did this occur?"

"About five miles due east from here, sir."

"Go to the surgeon. Lieutenant Tracy can lead a mounted detail. All he has to do, is look for the buzzards."

Colonel Walsh turned to De Villiers. "Come into my office, please and explain why you are here."

"Colonel, while we talk might my daughter be allowed to refresh herself. This has been a trying ordeal for her."

"Of course, sir. Forgive me. Orderly, escort the young lady to my quarters and ask my wife to see to her needs." The two men sat down, in the colonel's office.

"Colonel, I am Vicomte Felix Henri De Villiers. I am to be the Ambassador from the French Republic to the United States. My daughter wanted to see the frontier, before I take office. I was told that a ten-man escort would be sufficient. Obviously, I was ill-advised. Perhaps deliberately."

"Your Captain is much too modest. He single-handedly attacked and killed six Indians, after all of my escort were dead or wounded. If not for him, my daughter and I would be dead. He deserves the highest honors and rewards."

"That may be true, Vicomte, but I doubt if the War Department, much less the Congress will see it as a major action, deserving a medal, as Captain Rodgers was off duty at the time. I will forward your opinion, accompanying the official reports," The Vicomte stood.

"Very well, Colonel, do as you must. As will I."

Fort union, a major post had both a surgeon and an assistant surgeon, both army doctors rather than contract surgeons. Unusual for the frontier, both were competent and sober. The assistant surgeon said;

"You were very lucky Captain, the ball only grazed you. Two inches over and you'd have been in serious trouble. I'll take those stitches out in a week and no strenuous activity for a week and you'll be fine."

"I suppose so. Doctor, but damn it, that was a new shirt!" The doctor laughed.

Simone was escorted to Colonel Walsh's house, a two-story white-washed adobe structure. Mrs. Walsh greeted her. At the door. She'd seen the carriage arrive and anticipated Simone's arrival.

"Please come in, my dear, I am sure you are tired. I am Susan Walsh. The post commander's wife. She gestured to a small couch. Please sit and relax." Simone sighed with relief as she sat.

"Merci, Madam Walsh. I am Mademoiselle Simone De Villiers, Thank you for your kindness."

"Please, think nothing of it. Would you care for a cup of tea or perhaps a small sherry?"

"That would be wonderful. Might I have both?"

"Certainly. The sherry first, I think, while I brew the tea. Beth, bring our guest a sherry, please.

"I shall not be long, Mademoiselle." Beth Walsh came in and handed the sherry to Simone. Beth was a sweet, shy young woman, who unfortunately was plain. Nonetheless, with the scarcity of well-bred women on the frontier, she had a number of suitors. Sadly, she pined for a handsome captain she could never have.

Simone sipped the sherry, fortifying herself. She had to know how badly the captain was wounded. She would ask, after the tea. Susan Walsh brought in the tea and a plate of sugar cookies. She set the tray on a small table and said;

"How do you take your tea?"

"Just two spoons of sugar, please." Susan added the sugar, stirred the tea then handed the cup and saucer to Simone.

"Please try these cookies, they were baked this morning." Simone sipped her tea and nibbled at a cookie, not really hungry. Finishing her tea, she said;

"Please Madam, I must inquire about the captain's wounds."

"I am sure that they are not serious since he rode in on his own. Let us draw a bath for you, and I will send Beth to inquire. She called Beth again. Beth please go find out how badly wounded Captain Rodgers is and have Perryman fetch Mademoiselle's trunk from the carriage. The wife of one of the sergeants worked as a maid. Susan said;

"Abagail, please put water on to heat for a bath. Put more wood into the stove. I want the water to heat quickly." After her bath, in clean clothes, Simone felt much better, her mind relieved, that Captain Rodger's wound was not serious.

After his talk with Colonel Walsh, Vicomte Villiers went to the post telegrapher's office. The office handled both civilian and military traffic. He sent several telegrams to Washington. In the last one, he stated that he would be staying at Fort Union for one week, to let his daughter rest and recuperate from her ordeal. He expected positive replies to his wires within that time frame. He then went to the visiting officer's quarters and had his own bath and change of clothes.

The afternoon arrival meant that there was no time to arrange a formal reception for the De Villiers. The next morning, Colonel Walsh ordered his adjutant to arrange a formal dinner/reception for the next evening. All the regiment's officers, their ladies, the Sergeant Major and his wife were ordered to attend. The officer's in dress uniform.

Lieutenant Waters was enjoying ragging Rick, "Tomorrow night is going to be quite an affair. The first social event in months. Faith has been chattering about it all morning. Apparently, all the ladies on the post are excited and will probably ne primping all day, tomorrow. You're going to have to dust off your dress uniform and wear that fancy presentation sword." Rick snorted.

"I have no intention of attending. I will plead my wound."

"That is not going to work. The colonel is well aware of your tricks. I'd be willing to bet my next month's pay, that he has a full report from the surgeon. Besides, along with the De Villiers, you're kind of a guest of honor. The hero of the day, so to speak. Besides, don't you want to squire that pretty little French filly?"

"You know better than that, Bill. That's her father's job."

"Faith doesn't think that the Mademoiselle will feel that way."

"She's not more than eighteen, Bill. All she'll care about is being escorted by a handsome officer. We can get Ned Brennan from D company, He's much more handsome than I and he's closer to her age. Then I can take the daily patrol out. Make sure that we get back to post late."

"That won't work either. In the first place, you are wounded. Secondly, the daily patrol is a platoon, not a company. The colonel would never stand for it. All you have to do, is escort her in and seat her. You know that the colonel is a stickler for protocol. You'll be seated several chairs from her. You won't have to talk to her, more than a couple of compliments."

All of Lieutenant waters' reassurances came to naught. The colonel's orderly came to Rick's quarters. The colonel's compliments, Captain, please report to him, at once."

"Captain Rogers reporting to the colonel as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Captain. Vicomte De Villiers has requested that you escort his daughter, tomorrow evening .and stand with her in the receiving line. That means that your evening is hers. You will be charming, Captain." Rick sighed. "Yes sir."

Resigned to his fate, Rick spent the morning seeing to his dress uniform. He hated wearing it. Not so much the main part of I, but mostly the heavy gold bullion fringed epaulette's, nicknamed "dust mops, And the crimson silk sash. Useless damned thing. He had the coat damp sponged and the trousers pressed. Polished his buttons, belt buckle and shoes. He wasn't fond of the Hardee hat, either, with its black ostrich plumes and brim turned up on one side. It was good looking hat, but uncomfortable to wear. In the afternoon, he went to the post barber for a haircut and a shave. Another two bits he really didn't have to spend, but even if he was being forced to do something he didn't want to do, he would do it right.

He bathed, then dressed. He u=inspected himself in the mirror. Hiss shoes and sword belt shined, buttons, buckle, sword hilt and epaulettes gleamed and glittered. He put it off as long as he could, but left to make it on time.

Simone De Villiers was standing, in the foyer. Obviously waiting for him. She wore a stunning, emerald green, silk gown with a lighter green lace overlay. It left her shoulders bare and showed just a hint of décolletage.

"Oh, there you are Mon beau Capitaine, I was beginning to despair."

"My apologies, Mademoiselle De Villiers, I would not wish to disappoint such a belle Mademoiselle." She laughed.

"Bon, Mon Capitaine." He offered his hand, and she placed hers, lightly upon it. All the officers were standing behind their chairs. Colonel Walsh and his lady entered the room A sergeant, standing at the door announced;

"Colonel Leonard Walsh and Lady Susan. Vicomte Felix De Villiers. Captain Richard Rodgers, escorting Mademoiselle Simone De Villiers."

They went to form the receiving line. The adjutant said;

"Ladies and gentlemen, the receiving line is formed."

The adjutant stood at the start of the receiving line announcing each officer and their ladies, if a couple. The ladies preceded the officers. At the conclusion, Colonel Walsh said;

"Gentlemen, seat your ladies, then take your seats."

Rick seated Simone, then took his seat beside her

Colonel Walsh said;

"Gentlemen, charge your glasses and your ladies' glasses and stand for the toasts. The men filled their and their lady's glasses with wine, then stood

"Ladies and Gentlemen, To the United States of America. (To the United States) Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Republic of France. (To France) Ladies and Gentlemen to the President of the United States. (To the President.) The toasts went on. The President of France, to the Army, to the regiment and finally to the ladies, God bless them. *

*Author's note: the words in parentheses are the answers to the toasts

After the toasts and everyone was seated, De Villiers rose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for the honor, but the real honor belongs to your own courageous and gallant Captain Richard Rodgers. If not for his actions I would be dead and my daughter the captive of the savages which would be a far worse fate. Ladies and gentlemen, I propose a toast. To the gallant Captain Rodgers. Glasses were filled again and the toast made, to Rick's chagrin.

Surprising himself, Rick enjoyed the meal and Simone's company, managing to keep up a witty repartee without saying anything meaningful.

After dinner, Simone coquettishly hinted that she would enjoy a stroll in the moonlight.

Gently, Rick said;

"Simone you are lovely and under other circumstances I would like nothing better, but I cannot, I am married and I will not lead you on. I am sorry."

"If you are married, where is your wife?"

"In Virginia, I suppose. I have not seen her in seven years. The war and certain other things separated us. She chose her family and the Confederacy over our marriage."

Tears started in Simone's eyes. "I am devastated Richard, but I cannot be angry with you, you are an honorable man. "For the rest of the week, Rick did spend time with Simone, but only during the day and always with someone else present.

The next morning, De Villiers received a telegram that he would have to extend his stay to ten

days, as a special train was made up for him. It would have the more powerful 4-6-0 locomotive the Pullman dining and sleeping cars and a special coach car.

On the last day, Colonel Walsh called Rick to headquarters.

"Captain, I just received a telegram from the war department. You will take a detail of ten men and escort the De Villiers to the train depot at Santa Fe. The detail will return to the post. You are on detached duty. You will escort the De Villiers to Washington DC. Be sure to take your dress uniform and your sidearms. Carry out your orders, Captain." Rick said;

"Yes sir, saluted, did an about face and left.

As he was packing, Bill Waters came in. "What is going on? I have been ordered to assume command of the company, while you are on detached duty."

"I have absolutely no idea, Bill, except that I am to accompany the De Villiers to Washington."

Rick picked out a sergeant, a corporal and eight privates that he knew were trustworthy, good fighting men and could ride. The De Villiers got into their carriage and it started out. Rick commanded; "Detail, at the walk, forward march. A few minutes later, trot" They split into two groups of five and rode on both sides of the carriage. There were no incidents along the way.

At the Santa Fe depot, Rick dismissed the detail. The carriage was loaded into a boxcar and the horses into a stock car. The five-day journey to Washington was far more comfortable for them, then for the standard railroad passengers. The days didn't drag, as Rick expected them to. De Villiers played a fine game of chess and they spent at least a couple of hours a day at the game.

\Rick was also surprised at the grace and maturity of Simone. He'd expected this eighteen-year-old aristocrat to pout when she didn't get her own way or at least flirt and try to change his mind. She did neither. Her conversation was light, keeping away from any dangerous subjects. At other times, she quietly watched the chess games or read.

In Washington, Rick escorted the De Villiers to the French embassy. He shook hands with De Villiers and then lived Simone's hand and kissed it. "Goodbye Simone, it has been lovely knowing you. I'm sure that you will enjoy your time in America. I shall always remember you fondly. There were tears in her eyes as she said;

"Farewell, Mon Beau Capitaine, Mon Brave. I shall pray to Saint Michael to protect you"

As she watched him walk away, she thought _Remember me fondly, Mon Dieu_, _if only you could love me. _

Rick took a hansom cab to the Willard Hotel. He would report to army headquarters in the morning. The adjutant looked at Ricks orders. He consulted his daybook. "Do you need a voucher for lodging, Captain?"

"No sir, I am staying at the Willard. I have sufficient funds to cover my needs." Major Anders said

"Very well, Captain. You are to report directly to the secretary of war, in three days, at ten o'clock. The uniform of the day will be dress uniform. That will be all, Captain."

Rick returned to the Willard. He didn't bother to brood over what was intended, he'd been n the army long enough not to worry about it. Whatever the army wanted to do, it would do and he'd obey his orders, as always. His only wish was that they'd send him back to the frontier and not keep him around Washington any longer than necessary. It was too damn close to the Shenandoah.

At ten o'clock, Rick reported to the war department. "Captain Rodgers reporting sir."

Major Anders smiled. "It has been a long time, Captain. Before the war. It's good to see you."

"And you, sir. At Fortress Monroe, as I recall."

"Yes, it was. Come with me, please. The secretary is expecting you. It would not do, to keep him waiting." Secretary Belknap came around his desk to shake hands with Rick.

"It's an honor to meet you, Captain."

"The honor is mine sir."

"We re somewhat pressed for time, Captain. We have important guests."

Rick was surprised when The De Villiers and his mother stepped into the room from an anteroom, and in absolute shock when President Grant did. He came to a rigid attention and saluted.

"General Grant, I mean, Mr. President." President smiled and held out his hand and smiled. "Either one will do, Captain. I am rather more used to the former title. After Ambassador Villiers' request, I looked into your record. You have an enviable record. A brave and gallant officer and a fine commander. The ambassador's report tells me that you are as brave and gallant as ever. Therefore, it gives great pleasure to read this to you. Attention to orders. By direction of the president, the following officer is promoted. Captain Richard A. Rodgers is promoted major. Ranking from 17 July, 1871. Given under my hand, Ulysses S. Grant President of the United States of America. Congratulations, Major. Will you do the honors, please, Mrs. Rodgers and Mademoiselle Villiers?"

Simone and Martha had been told what to do. They removed the captain's shoulder boards and replaced them with majors. Then both women kissed his cheeks. The president said;

"I believe that this calls for a toast. Will you do the honors, Mr. Ambassador?"

"Gladly. Mr. President." Glasses and bottles were removed from a tray. Whisky for the men, wine for the ladies. The glasses were filled. The ambassador raised his glass.

"To Major Richard Rodgers, a brave and gallant officer." The President shook hands with Rick again, then left. The secretary said;

"You have five days leave, Major, then report back here for new orders."

"I have affairs to attend, but I would like to invite you to a private supper, in my home." The ambassador said.

"My mother and I, gladly accept."

When Richard and Martha reached the Willard, a tailor was waiting for them, holding a garment bag. "Major Rodgers, I am John Wilson, gentleman's tailor. I have your field grade dress coat. If we can go to your room, I can make any adjustments and have it back to you this evening, A gift from your mother."

_**Washington DC, July 31**__**st**__** 1871.**_

Kate had made another trip to Washington, hoping to see Major Anders. Perhaps he had more information While waiting, she picked up a paper and was scanning it, when a story caught he eye. **Hero officer promoted for gallantry.**

_Captain Richard Rodgers was promoted major for an act of gallantry on the frontier. Our sources tell us that he single-handedly rescued the French ambassador and the ambassador's Daughter from Indians and renegades. We are told that the major has already returned to the frontier._

Kate broke into tears. So close and not knowing._ I am surely being punished for m sins._

_**Please review**_

_**Swordwriter**_


	5. Chapter 5

DRAGOONS CHAPTER FIVE

_**Authors note: In this story I am using historical forts but not necessarily the troop units, strengths or personnel that manned them.**_

Kate went to the war department and asked to see Major Anders. He did not keep her waiting. "Good afternoon Mrs. Rodgers, what can I do for you?'

'Whatever you can, Major. I just read that my husband was here, mere days ago. If only I'd come earlier, I might have been able to see him."

"Even if you had been here, I doubt that you would have been allowed to see him. He was with the French ambassador. His mother was present and they met with the president. The president personally promoted your husband. That's a tremendous honor."

"Yes, I suppose it was. Was the ambassador's daughter there?" Kate asked, bitterly.

"Yes, she was, but your husband didn't seem interested in her, which is surprising, as she is lovely.

"Tell me, did he look well?"

"Yes, tanned and fit, but he did seem to be favoring his side, a little." Kate winced.

"Probably wounded again, did he really leave for the frontier.?

"As far as I know, but I don't know where, there are many camps and forts on the frontier."

Fiercely, Kate said; "It does not matter how many forts there are, or how long it takes I will find him. _And make him love me again._

"In that, I wish you luck, Mrs. Rodgers. I truly do."

"Thank you, Major, I will need it. Good day sir."

_**Fort Union, New Mexico Territory, September 5**__**th**__** 1871.**_

"Major Rodgers reporting to the colonel as ordered sir." Colonel Walsh smiled.

S\" Take a seat, Major, care for coffee?"

"Yet, sir. Thank you, sir.

The orderly brought in coffee.

"As you know, Major, a company is a captain's command. Lieutenant Waters is promoted captain and is in command of a company. Fort Wingate is understrength. You are being transferred to Fort Wingate. You are to have a battalion command. Currently attached to but not part of the 14th, Infantry. You can pick one hundred men from the 14th to form the nucleus of your battalion. You can have the pic o any man in the regiment. Also, your potential executive officer has arrived, with a copy of your new orders, authorization to draw funds and an initial issue of two thousand dollars. Send in the captain."

A huge bear of a man walked in. He stood six feet, six inches tall and must have weighed two hundred sixty pounds. He was moon-faced with a crop of curly auburn hair cut relatively short. His voice was a bass rumble that still managed to have a trace of a lilt to it.

"Captain Dennis O'Leary reporting to the colonel as ordered, sir."

"Stand easy, Captain. I'd like you to meet your new commanding officer, Major Richard Rodgers.

O'Leary turned to Richard and saluted. "Good morning, sir. Rick returned the salute. "Good morning, Captain."

"If I am to have this command, we need to get started, right away. I would like to have Lieutenants Bellows and Tracy and Sergeant Javier Esposito. The sergeant can pick the rest of the men, subject to my approval. I would like to have my old sergeant major, from the war, if he's still in the army. Sergeant Major Liam Devlin.

"Very well, Major, carry on."

"Yes, sir. Rick and O'Leary saluted and withdrew. The colonel called the adjutant in. "You will shortly be given a list of names. You will transfer them to Fort Wingate, under Major Rodgers' command. Furthermore, send a telegram to the war department to see if A sergeant major or another ranked sergeant named Liam Devlin is still in the army. He will have served in the sixth infantry, as its sergeant major in the latter days of the war. If found request his transfer to Major Rodgers' command."

One week later, the men were organized, equipment issued and the transfer to Fort Wingate began. It took a month, but First Sergeant Devlin was located at Fort Leavenworth and transferred. Two months later, two hundred men fresh from Jefferson Barracks arrived, as did two hundred ex-Confederate veterans. Rick made it plain that the veterans and the new men would be mixed and any trouble between the two groups would be severely punished. He began a fierce training regimen. For the time being, he had the only full- strength battalion on the frontier.

Fort Wingate had been neglected. Not in the physical sense, as it was well kept, but that's about its' small garrison did, maintain the place. Shortly after arrival, Rick found himself post commander, as well as battalion commander.

_**The Shenandoah Valley, Christmas, 1871**_

Christmas was bleak this year. Times were hard, in the south. Between reconstruction, carpetbaggers and still lingering shortages there was little spare money for Christmas presents. Most of what they had was needed to keep themselves fed and the plantation going. There was no time for parties, at least, for the Becketts. Bobby was ten, this year and looked so much like his father, that it broke her heart. _Where are you my darling, my sweeting. You should be with me, with us. Oh God, why was I so stupid. Why was he? That damned war was over six years ago, but not for us. It will never be over until I'm in his arms again. It sounds like such a cliché, but yet true. My own true love._

_**Fort Wingate, New Mexico Territory, Christmas 1871**_

Major Richard Rodgers sat, alone, in the parlor of the commanding officer's house. He wanted to get drunk and forget, but he couldn't. He was the commanding officer and had to set the example. Tomorrow was Christmas day. He couldn't stay in his quarters all day. He would have to attend Christmas services. He had no one to celebrate Christmas with, so what did it matter. It certainly didn't matter to his wife or son .and his mother was in New York. _Tidings of comfort and joy, for whom? Certainly not for me. Despite my wife being faithless, God, I miss her, I still love her but that doesn't change a thing. She said it. I never want to see your face again. Well, Katherine, I guess you never will. Sooner or later my luck will run out. _

_**Fort Wingate, New Mexico Territory, March 1**__**st**__**. 1872**_

The months of hard training had paid off. The disparate groups of men had been forged into a well- disciplined, homogeneous unit. Rick had laid out the training schedule and the standards he expected to be met and set the example by leading from the front, expecting nothing of his men that he couldn't do himself, even going on the shooting range with the Springfield "Trapdoor" and shooting what would later be qualified as expert. (No marksmanship badges being awarded at that tie) A very large part of the swift transition came from the efforts of now Sergeant Major Devlin and Captain O'Leary. The sergeant was a hard but fair task master during duty hours and yet almost a father figure to the younger men always ready to hear a complaint or offer advice. Captain O'Leary was a calm, cool instructor on unit tactics, and met sometimes ridiculous questions with a prompt and accurate answer and a droll sense of humor when it was needed. As the executive officer, he did most of the paperwork, until a suitable officer could be found and appointed adjutant.

It was fortunate that the battalion had moved to Fort Wingate as there was a bit of jealousy in the 14th. Unlike most of the frontier army, pay and rations were on time. Most of the 14th had model 1865 Springfield's converted to breech-loaders from .58 caliber rifled muskets. They fired a mediocre .58 caliber rimfire cartridge. Rick's battalion received brand new model 1868 Springfield rifles chambered for the more potent .50-70 centerfire cartridge. With the rifles were all new accouterments. Bayonets and cartridge belts. Most of the men kept the old-style cartridge boxes, either to carry extra rounds or personal items, usually food. (hard tack, jerky or cheese)

It was fortunate that their training was complete. Just a few days later, a band of Mescalero Apaches began a series of raids. Two farms and a ranch were burned, the adults and several older children were murdered and young children carried off. Three families escaped and made it to the fort. Rick took one company in pursuit of the Apaches, leaving three to defend the fort, Captain O'Leary in command.

He didn't plan to actually pursue the raiders. He was fairly sure that he couldn't catch up to them. He planned to intercept them where they crossed the border Two of his Navaho scouts told him the most likely place that the raiders would use to cross. There was a pass they had to go through, to get to the border. It was less than a day's march from the fort. He ordered his men to take two days dry rations in their haversacks, full canteens, their rifles and forty rounds of ammunition, their blanket rolls worn across their bodies, leaving all other equipment behind. His scouts knew where creeks and waterholes were. He was mounted, customary for the commanding officer. They moved out at the quick march, resting ten minutes every hour. They didn't stop at noon but ate their rations on the move. They the pass in late afternoon, having seen no sight of the Apaches. There was a small natural rock tank filled by a stream. The water was fresh and cold. The scouts gathered dry wood that would burn hot but make little smoke. They made small fires, just enough to heat water in their cups.

During the civil war, the Borden company had manufactured a form of instant coffee which combine a cake of coffee mixed with sugar and condensed milk This was first issued in cans, then later, sealed tin-foil packets. It worked well and was popular with the troops, all they had to do was dissolve it in hot water. Sealed, it could last, for years. Borden still had large stocks of it. Rick had ordered some, for himself when he was posted to Fort Union. When he took command of the battalion, he ordered six thousand packets of the mixture. Borden was eager to get rid of it and Rick was able to buy it for five cents on the dollar. He paid for it out of his own pocket.

The troops each had two packets in their rations. They dumped the contents into their cups. That, at least was hot. The rest of the meal was cold Rick ate no better than his men. They put the fires out and made a cold camp. There was a line of bushes and scraggly pines around the waterhole, but open desert surrounding it. He ordered his men to take cover in it. He knew from hard experience, how stupid standing up, out in the open was. With breech-loaders his men could reload from the kneeling or prone position. Also, if his men were in the open, Apache scouts would see them and scatter to avoid them, murdering their captives as they did.

Rick woke his men, an hour before dawn. They again made their fires and were allowed to go make their coffee, by squads and drank and ate in their positions. About an hour after first light, one of his scouts said; "They come." Carefully shading the lenses with his hat, Rick observed the Apaches, about a mile away. Quietly he said;

"Load and cock, but do not fire before my order." This was a large band for Apaches. Between thirty and forty warriors. Six were carrying captives behind them. Rick said;

Bradly, O'Donnell, Ralston, Devers, Cranston McCormick, you are the best shots in the battalion. I will allow the hostiles to get to fifty yards. When I give the fire command, I want the six carriers taken out. head shot. Don't risk the children. Rick unlimbered his Henry. The Apache chiefs didn't wear feathered war bonnets, but one man wore an officer's coat and a headband with a large moonstone flanked by turquoise. At fifty yards, Rick ordered; ""Commence firing"

Rick's first bullet took moonstone man in the throat, the next two in the chest. The six designated men dropped the hostage holders in the head, clean shots. With one hundred trained men firing at close range most of the war party was down or severely wounded in seconds. The few that managed to throw themselves from their horses or just lightly wounded were exposed on open ground, where even an Apache couldn't find either cover or concealment. The troops knew that even if an Apache surrendered it was strictly temporary. They tracked them and fired repeatedly until ordered to ceasefire.

Rick, and the first sergeant went to check on the captives. They were all exhibiting various symptoms of shock. A couple simply sitting and staring, a couple crying, one frantically The first sergeant detailed several trying to wipe her captor's blood from his face, the oldest, a girl in her early teens with a torn bodice was pointing at one Apache and laughing, Rick saw the blood on the Apache's loincloth and understood the hysterical laughter. The first sergeant detailed several men to get the captives off the horses, over to the waterhole and get them cleaned up ad calmed down Several men with experience with horses rounded up the stolen horses, mules and some of the Indians horses, but others ran off. The men didn't smell right.

That done, All the Apache's weapons were collected. The bows and lances were burned. The firearms taken back to the fort. The raiders had stolen weapons from their victim, also a fifty -pound sack of beans and a cow and a large cooking pot. (The Apaches had wives too) Surprising Rick, by the time everything was done, it was only nine-thirty in the morning. They fed the children and prepared to return to the fort. Lieutenant Bellows said;

"What about the Apaches' bodies, sir?

"We don't have any shovels, Lieutenant, how do you suggest we dig? Let them lay where they are. They were viscous savages; they don't deserve a Christian burial. The buzzards and the coyotes will take care of the problem. At the fort the children were taken to the chapel for the night.

Rick watched as a sergeant and a corporal sorted out the weapons the Apaches, they had two Winchester 66's, a Henry, Three Spencer carbines, A sharps carbine, two muzzle-loading rifles, two shotguns and four Colt percussion revolvers, all stolen from settlers. Aside from those there were five old muskets.

Since they were no longer government property, he gave the Spencer carbines and the Colt revolvers to the three settler families that had come in. The Sharps was stored in the armory. The previous owners being dead, Rick kept one 1866, and one of the shotguns. He gave the other '66 to Captain O'Leary. The Henry to his sergeant major and the other shotgun to A company's first sergeant. The muzzle-loaders were destroyed.

Then the horses and mules were looked over. The mules were branded U.S and beam army property. The cow was kept to provide milk for the children. Rick spotted a roan gelding that stood sixteen hands. He asked one of the settlers if he knew who owned the horse.

"That was Jerry Miller's horse. I guess his daughter does now. She's the oldest of the captives."

"He's a good- looking horse. I'll give the girl thirty-five dollars for him" Rick said. (The going price on a horse, at that time, was twenty-five)

"Generous of you, Major."

Over the next couple of weeks, Captain O'Leary revealed a hitherto unseen side of him. He proved to be a very gentle man, with the children. They all took to him, as a pseudo father figure. He spent all of his free time with them, even paying the sutler for their food. Over the next couple of weeks, the married officer's w3ivesand enlisted men' s wives arrived at the fort, it now being deemed safe enough for them to do so.

After they were settled in, the parson asked for a meeting of the post wives, to discuss the welfare of the former captive children. The parson said;

"Ladies we have six orphans who need homes. I'm afraid that the locals won't want them, most of them have all they can do just to feed their own. I also don't want the older boys just looked at as an extra work hand. They have all just lost their parents. They need love or at least affection as well as clothing, food and shelter. There are four boys and two girls. The Taylor twins, John and Elizabeth are three. Jonas Clay is five, Harry Wright is seven and Joseph Bishop is eight., Maude Miller is fourteen."

There was a rather lively discussion for about half an hour until Meghan Cochran, the wife of the B company commander said;

"Please be quiet ladies. I will start this off. With the approval of the parson and Major Rodgers, my husband and I will adopt the Taylor children. I know my Kevin well enough that I know he will agree. Any commissioned officer can act as justice of the peace. Major Rodgers can approve it." The Parson said;

"Thank you, Mrs. Cochran. Those of you who want to adopt these children, go talk to your husbands." Within the week, all the children were adopted, except Maude Miller. She asked to see Rick.

"What can I do for you, Miss Miller?"

"I don't want to be adopted or go with anyone. I want to marry Captain O' Leary."

"That is out of the question, Miss Miller, you are too young to marry."

"I am fourteen, sir. We are, were from Tennessee. Many a girl is married at fourteen.!"

"That may well be, Miss Miller, but this is not Tennessee. Furthermore, Captain O'Leary is twenty-eight. Twice your age. Third, he is one of my officers I shall not permit it. Good day, Miss Miller."

_**The Shenandoah Valley, November 1871 through February, 1873.**_

Times were very hard in Virginia. Even though Virginia had been readmitted to the Union in January, 1870, that didn't end the schemes and outright legalized thievery carried out by Northern "Carpetbaggers." Businessmen and politicians who moved into the south to take advantage of the often-impoverished southerners. Inserting themselves into local governments and the legislature. Packing the legislature with men elected by newly enfranchised African-Americans. True, many of the "new southerners" were honest men, but far too many were crooks.

Several attempts had been made to legally steal the Beckett's land, and others to snip off pieces of it. They all had been fended off, but it had been a near thing. Kate had taken a job as a school teacher to help out. Many improper advances had been made to her, a couple only halted by the little two-barreled pistol, she carried in her reticule. Her salary helped, but often, the money sent for Bobby was the only thing that prevented abject poverty. She sorely missed the days when a new dress was a mere whim. She kept two of her good ball gowns, but had to sell the rest and her every day wear was much plainer than she was used to. The family never missed a meal, but it was often plain, coarse food and not enough of it to be fully satisfying. She couldn't even afford her trips to Washington. Nonetheless, as she'd done, every month since that fateful May, she'd written him a letter, telling him how much she still loved him, how she missed him and begging his forgiveness for her harsh words. Swearing in every letter that she was not an adulteress.

She had nowhere to send them, so they accumulated in a box. She prayed that someday she could give them to him, in person. Many of the pages were stained by teardrops. She was busy enough in the day to keep her mind occupied. But not the nights. She would often wake in the morning to a damp pillow or endure nightmares. Never about herself. She knew the kind of officer Rick was. The Fetterman Massacre was long in the past, now but could not be forgotten. There would be a far worse one to occupy her thought', not far in the future. Every night, she would kneel and say a prayer for his safety. Every Sunday, at Mass she would light a candle and breate "Come home to me."

_**Please Review**_

_**Swordwriter**_


	6. Chapter 6

DRAGOONS CHAPTER SIX

_**Fort Wingate, New Mexico Territory, March 15, 1872**_

"Captain O'Leary reporting to the Major, as ordered Sir." O'Leary said, Saluting. Rick returned the salute.

"Stand easy, Captain, in fact, take a seat."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." *

"Captain, have you said or even implied that you have romantic feelings for Mistress Miller?" O'Leary was aghast.

"No sir, in no way would I do that. She's a child. I've been helping care for her, but only in the same way as the other five."

"Well somehow she' gotten the idea that you do. She's been here to see me or should I say beleaguer me, about marrying you, four times in the past week. I will not stand for any more interruptions. I have a battalion to run.

"It's just a silly romantic infatuation sir, it will pass."

"I don't have the time to let it pass, neither do you. You will set this matter straight, Captain. If that girl pesters me one more time, I will order off the post. She can go to Waltrous or La Junta, whatever they call that place. She has enough money to live for a month or so. I really don't want to do that, but I will, if I must. You are dismissed, Captain."

O'Leary stood and saluted. "I will take care of this, sir." O'Leary went to the house Maude was staying in. He knocked and Mrs. Wilson let him in.

"Good morning Mrs. Wilson I'd like to speak with Mistress Miller."

"She's gone to the sutler's store for me, but she'll be back shortly. Will you have coffee, we have no tea."

"Coffee will be fine, thank you, Mrs. Wilson." Coffee was served and they sat, idly chatting. About twenty minutes later, Maude showed up. Mrs. Wilson withdrew out of earshot but kept them in view."

"Good morning Mistress Miller, may I speak with you for a few moments, please?"

"Oh, please call me Maude." He shook his head. His tone gentle but firm

"I'm sorry, but that would not be proper. Major Rodgers told me that you wanted permission to marry me. That is simply not possible. You are a sweet, beautiful girl and someday you will meet a nice young man and make him a fine wife. But I am not that man. I am twice your age. You are still a girl. A very nice one, to be sure. But more importantly than that is, that while I like you, I do not love you. Nor will I grow to. Please accept the Wilson's offer and do not pursue this matter any further. The major will order you off post, if you do. I do wish you happiness. Good day, Mistress Miller. *

Maude burst into tears. Mrs. Wilson said;

"What's the Matter?"

"He, He doesn't love me."

"I'm sorry, child, but you can't expect him to he's a grown man and a career officer. You are not yet a woman You will be soon but not now."

With a tear-stained face, she watched his retreating back, until he entered the headquarters building.

_**Fort Wingate, New Mexico Territory March 1872 to March, 1873.**_

After the little romantic crisis was past and the children settled into their adoptive families, things were quiet, just routine patrols. Fort Wingate was reinforced with a troop of the 5th U.S. Cavalry and a battery of the Fourth U.S. Artillery both seconded from their own regiments and attached Rick's battalion. (That was common in the west. Very few regiments had their full strength at one fort. Various companies or even battalions were detached from their parent units and sent wherever they were needed.)

The Mora valley was a fertile valley and settlers were flocking in. Most were hard- working, honest farmers and ranchers, but as in any large group, there were greedy, corrupt men who wanted to take, through legal or illegal means, anything they could get, especially, large tracts of land. Some of them turned their greedy eyes to the Spanish land grants, intending to evict their current, legal owners. The Mexican landowners did not intend to give up legally owned lands without a fight and most of their vaqueros were well-armed. A few Mexicans were killed as were a few Anglos. Things were coming to a boiling point quickly.

The land thieves were led by a man named Gordon Bagley, a disbarred lawyer from Boston and Oliver Owens, a defrocked minister, both rabble-rousers. The town marshal sent a wire to Fort Union for help. He only had two deputies and the county sheriff was part of the conspiracy. Fort Wingate was a few miles closer to Mora, so the wire was relayed to Fort Wingate.

Rick was ill, so he dispatched two companies under Captain O'Leary to Mora. O'Leary halted his men at the edge of town and rode forward to investigate. He stopped between two buildings, to observe without being seen. Bagley was haranguing the mob.

"Boys, those Mexicans killed five of us. We need to get justice for them. Hang old Don Luis and shoot a few vaqueros. Then that land will belong to honest, God-fearing American citizens. You all can file claims." The mob roared their approval O' Leary turned in the saddle and quietly ordered his detachment forward. The detachment halted, just behind O'Leary. He rode into sight of the crowd, drew his revolver and fired into the air. There was a shocked silence.

"Honest God-fearing American citizens, where am I to find one in this mob?"

Bagley yelled back.

"Right here soldier-boy. Mind your own business or else!"

"This is my business. Battalion, By files right, March. Column into line. March. Right wheel March. Battalion halt. Order arms. Fix bayonets. The awed mob stayed silent. All of them were ready to fight Mexicans. The U.S. Army, not so much. O'Leary said;

"This is an unlawful assembly. Surrender your arms and disperse."

Baglet tried to bluff.

"This is a citizen's militia. It is not unlawful."

"Not constituted by a lawful authority. You are simply vigilantes. Without any legal authority. Disperse, now, or face arrest. If you resist, you will be arrested. If any of you fire on my troops, we will return fire. Survivors will be hanged for treason. Battalion, art charge bayonet."

Owens clubbed Bagley behind the ear.

'We surrender, Captain."

"Very well, lay your arms on the ground, All firearms. "

One man yelled;

"My brother was killed. I demand justice."

"Your brother was killed when he participated in an unprovoked attack on people minding their own business."

"They were just Mexes!" O'Leary snorted.

"By the treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, all Mexicans living in now American territory automatically became American citizens." Another man said;

"We need our guns."

"Your guns will be at the marshal's office. Tomorrow morning you can reclaim them, one by one. Give your names to the Marshal. I am leaving a detail of troops here to observe. One last thing. Sheriff Barclay, turn in your badge and leave the county."

"You don't have the authority to order me out."

"I think that you will find out that I do. The army is charged with keeping the peace in the territory. You were caught involved in a conspiracy to break the peace."

The next day, Bagley was charged with inciting a riot and spent ninety in jail. Six months later, he was hanged as a horse thief in Texas.

After that incident, for which O'Leary received a commendation, things were fairly quiet, Fort Wingate and Fort Union worked out cooperative, alternating patrol schedules a few renegades tried small scale raids but were caught before they could do much damage When caught, they were summarily executed by hanging. Many natives feared hanging more than being shot or stabbed. They believed that when a person died, the soul left the body through the mouth. If that route was blocked, they had to leave the body through the anus, disgracing the soul where it would be shunned in the afterlife.

In early April 1873, news came of a powwow, among the Apaches, the Commanches, the Kiowa and some Navajos. Usually bitter enemies, they were uniting against the white men. Rick, O'Leary and Rick's company commanders met with Colonel Walsh and his officers and over several hours hammered out a plan, Mostly Rick's ideas. It was leaked that a three -wagon convoy would leave Santa Fe bound for Fort Union. The wagons were loaded with new rifles and ammunition. It was false, of course. Two of the wagons held troops. The third boxes of .50 caliber ammunition. The artillery batteries at both Fort Union and Fort Wingate were mixed batteries Fort Union had four M1857 12 pound "Napoleon" cannons and two M1866 Gatling Guns. Fort Wingate had two Gatling guns and four12 pound mountain howitzers.

The road from Santa Fe passed through a canyon know as Canyon de Rosa (Red Canyon) from the reddish colored walls of the canyon. There was a reliable stream running through it, alongside the road, with cottonwood and willow trees growing there. Rick planned to take three of his four companies, Both of the Gatling guns with two weeks- worth of rations. They would enter the canyon from the near end and set up a large -scale ambush. The trees would provide shade for the camp and the stream, water.

Two of his companies would be concealed in the heavy brush on either side of the road. The third company deployed in the clump of trees nearest the mouth of the canyon. The Gatling guns on either side the road. One of the captains at Fort Union just out from the east complained;

"Where's the glory in that plan. It won't be a battle, it will just massacre the Indians"

"Are you one those idiots who bought into that noble red man nonsense Captain? Tell your complaint to the ghosts of the Fetterman massacre. These particular Indians have no sense of mercy to their enemies. Their favorite entertainment is slow torture of a man and the rape and murder of a woman. Did you see action in the late war Captain?"

"No sir, I am West Point class of 66."

"Seven years to captain. Pretty fast rise. The captain flushed. The charge of favoritism while not clearly stated, but implied. That fast was possible, with a good combat record, which the captain didn't have. Or, in fact, any combat record at all.

"Well, let me tell you about war. There's no glory in it. There's hot days and cold nights. There's thirst and hunger and sudden bloody death and its accompanying sounds and stinks. It might be you, lying in the dirt crying for your mother. So, no, Captain, I am about killing Marauders _Until they leave the warpath_. I am about protecting my command and not having to write I regret to inform you letters. I am about protecting the settlers. The welfare of murderous savages is very low on my list of priorates." *2

Rick's plan was adopted and necessary supplies and ammunition issued. Two days later, Ricks command moved into the canyon and set up. They' been in place for five days, when a courier arrived with the news that the wagons were rolling. The marauders were on the move. They were not raiding, intent on capturing the non-existent guns. They would probably arrive in five or six hours. A little after noon, Rick moved his men in position. Masking the Gatling guns with freshly cut brush. The wagons came into the canyon, the horses running flat out/ The band of marauders screaming their war cries, their horses at a gallop. Rick estimated the band to be between one-hundred fifty to two hundred strong. The wagons pulled off the road and the troops jumped out. The savages had no clue and no chance. Rick commanded;

"Commence firing." The Gatling gun crews and the riflemen opened fire. Riders were swept off their horse's backs. Only a few of the horses were killed. Rick had ordered his men to aim carefully. The horses were a valuable resource Some of them captured cavalry mounts

After only fifteen seconds, Rick ordered cease fire. Even in a lead storm like that, not all of the raiders were killed or mortally wounded. Some were not wounded at all. Those that could, turned to flee, only to find a troop of the fifth cavalry behind them. They were savages, not stupid. The myth of the Indians fighting to the death, never surrendering, was that. A myth.

They surrendered Three of the war chiefs, including the principal chief survived and were captured. The badly wounded or injured horses were shot, as there was noting that could be done for them. All told, there were fifty unwounded or lightly wounded savages. Rick had the foresight to bring ten shovels, in the wagons. The shovels were handed to the captives and told to dig a mass grave. One of the chiefs protested, in fairly good English.

"This is not right. Their spirts will be confused. This is not our way"

"I do not care. Their spirit's anger will descend on you. You led the to this fate Your way of war targets women and children as well as men. You are not true men, you are two-legged coyotes. So, you do get the respect of men. Your dead will be buried like dead coyotes. The fifty will dig. When the first ten tire they will switch. The men not digging will tend those wounded who cannot travel now. Load the wounded who can travel, but not walk into the wagons." He turned

"Captain Benson, Hold B and C and companies here until the burial is finished. Keep your troops twenty yards from the hostiles. Shoot any who make a hostile move. Have a couple of your men butcher two of the dead horses. The hostiles can eat them

As it was, almost one hundred marauders were buried, about thirty-five gravely wounded and fifteen too wounded too travel and probably would not survive long enough to be transported to the fort.

Rick took A company and the wagon loads of wounded back to the fort and began making arrangements to house the Indians until they could be escorted to Santa Fe and loaded on trains to Oklahoma.

The three chiefs were tried, convicted and hung. Colonel Walsh, was honest in his report, crediting Rick with both the plan and the victorious action. For three months after the action, things were quiet around Fort Wingate, until the report eventually reached the desk of President Grant. After reading the reports of the action and remembering his earlier meeting with Rick the president went over Rick's war record again. This man was an extraordinary officer. The president believed that in was a great injustice that Rick lost his rank, when officers with lesser records but political influence kept theirs. The president made his views known to the secretary of war In August 1873 Rick was ordered to Washington DC to meet with the secretary of war. When he was ushered in to the secretary's office, he was offered coffee, which he accepted. After the customary courtesies were exchanged, the secretary said;

"This is the situation, Major. The 19th Infantry Regiment is being reconstituted, currently at Fort Leavenworth. If you accept the assignment, you will be promoted lieutenant colonel and assigned as its executive officer. Colonel Otis, the titular commander is near retirement and not in best of health. 19th will be pretty much you regiment you will be the de facto if not de jure commander. Your independent battalion will be transferred to Leavenworth to provide the base of the regiment. Three hundred new troops from Jefferson Barracks are assigned and awaiting transport as soon as your battalion is in place. While your Regiment may not be at full strength, that's about normal right now."

"There are a couple of men I'll need promoted, Captain O'Leary to major and Sergeant Major Devlin's rank be confirmed."

"That will be arranged."

"Very well, sir I accept."

"That answer was anticipated. Your orders all already cut. If you like, and your mother wishes to attend, the promotion ceremony will be at ten o'clock, Friday. Before you go, one more piece of good news. Your regiment will be receiving brand new 1873 Springfield rifles in .45-70. 1873 Colt revolvers will be available if your officers choose to buy them" Rick stood and said;

Thank you. Sir"

The secretary stood, also and shook Rick's hand."

'No, it's my place to thank you, Colonel. Dismissed."

_**Fort Leavenworth Kansas, December 10**__**th**__** 1873.**_

Lieutenant Colonel Richard Rodgers looked over the 19th, Infantry, fully formed for the first time. Lined up in their dress uniforms, a civilian would be hard pressed to tell the new men from the veterans. To the veterans, it was easy, there were small differences everywhere. Mostly in bearing and attitude. The veterans were a little more relaxed, even at attention. You couldn't tell by age, either. Many of the new troops were immigrants from Europe men in their twenties to thirties. Mostly Irish, Scots or German, although some from all over the continent. A few were veteran soldiers from a European army.

The troops from Fort Wingate had expected to stay together. Rick had other ideas. He didn't want a rivalry between the two battalions. His solution was to mix-up the platoons. There were two platoons of four squads each in each company, four companies in each battalion, two battalions in each regiment. Two squads in a platoon were veterans and two the new men. It worked. At least in training. First battalion was commanded my Major Dennis O'Leary with Paul Donovan as his sergeant-major Second battalion was commanded by Major Danial Tomlinson with Charly Cranston as sergeant-major. Liam Devlin was regimental Sergeant Major

Colonel Otis came out of the headquarters. He was a portly man of medium height. Another of the over-age officers struggling through to retirement. His face was red and jowly, his hair and beard, gray. He carried himself erect, although gout made walking painful. The adjutant barked out;

"Attention, Regiment. He about faced and saluted Sir, the regiment is formed." Rick returned the salute then, in turn saluted Colonel Otis.

"Sir, the regiment is prepared for inspection." Otis returned Rick's salute.

"Please accompany me, Colonel Rodgers."

Sergeant Major Devlin ordered;

"First battalion, To the rear, open order March. Second battalion, Parade Rest."

After completing the inspection, Colonel Otis said;

"The regiment looks good, for a first full formation. Much of the credit goes to your old battalion, Colonel. We'll see how it shakes out after further training. Let's be honest. Most of the training and actual field work will be on your shoulders. I am an old man, not up to much, anymore. From what I've heard of you, the regiment is in good hands. Carry on, Colonel."

_**Greenfields Plantation, The Shenandoah Valley, Virginia, December 21**__**st**__** 1873**_

Katherine Rodgers sat at her writing desk, a pleasant fire burning in the fireplace. The old house had several fireplaces, keeping away the winter chill. She was trying, hard, not to let her tears stain the paper._ My beloved Richard Where are you, My Darling? As Christmas approaches I long for you. Our family should be together for what should be a joyous time of year. It is not joyous for me and never will be, until you hold me in your arms again. I know that someday, that will happen. God is not so cruel as to forbid. These years apart are punishment for my sins. The sins of pride, of vanity and anger, yes of disobedience. I broke my vows to you. Not as you think, adultery. Never that! But I promised to love, honor and obey. I didn't. I chose my parents and the South over you, our family. I was so wrong, so terribly wrong. I pray, every day, that someday I will find you and you will forgive me, take me back and love me again. Even when so angry with you, I never stopped loving you. I have loved you since the day I met the dashing first classman at the cadet ball. You were so handsome in cadet gray. Even more handsome in your dress blue uniform at our wedding We were so happy, those first two years. We can, we will be happy again. I miss you. Bobby misses his father; Mother misses you too. She loves you too. She always wanted a son, but never got to have one, until we married. You have made the army your home, but it is not, it cannot be. Your home is with me, as mine is with you. Wherever that may be._

_I love you always._

_Your Katherine_

She folded the letter, put in an envelope, sealed it, dated it and put it with the stack of others. Someday, she would give them all to him.

_**Fort Leavenworth Kansas, July 4**__**th**__** 1874**_

The national holiday celebration was in full swing and for once, Rick was enjoying himself. There had been the usual speeches, parades and fireworks. A formal dinner and a ball. At the dinner, he had been partnered with a young widow, Annabelle Fontaine She had been the wife of a captain stationed at the fort. He had died, two years ago, in a freak accident, thrown from his horse, spooked by a rattlesnake. He broke his neck. She was a beauty, A little over medium height, slender, but full bosomed. Dark auburn hair framing a heart shaped face, deep green eyes, a slim straight nose and a sensuous mouth. Her beauty first caught his attention, but over dinner he found her to be witty and charming, even a little outspoken. All in all, an intriguing person.

He found himself laughing, quietly, but freely, as he hadn't done in a very long time. He was enchanted with this woman, and that was a position he hadn't been in since courting Kate. He had needs, didn't he? His wife had betrayed him, hadn't she? He'd see where this evening led.

"The ball will start soon, will you do me the honor of being my Lady, for the evening?"

She blushed, prettily and said;

" Gladly, but I was afraid that you were never going to ask me."

"How could I not? You are beautiful and charming." Mr. Vice* said;

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise and form a single line of couples for the grand march. Colonel Otis and his lady were the head couple, followed by Rick and Annabelle, then the other couples descending in order of rank or if the same rank, date of rank. (seniority) The music began and the couples marched up to the stage, the head couple turning to the left, the second to the right and so on, alternating side to side. They reversed direction, marched down and turned again, forming a column of twos then repeating it, forming a column of fours Reaching the stage again, they faced center and formed into two lines then the couples formed arches and the head couple danced down between the lines then back up and Rick and Annabelle did the same, once again each couple repeating, After they'd all done the couples danced the reel. After that, the regular dancing began, Colonel Otis danced one dance with the junior officer's lady and the officer with Mrs. Otis hat's all he could manage. After that, he and his wife just sat and enjoyed the music. Rick danced with Colonel Otis' daughter, then the rest of the dances belonged to Annabelle.

As the ball ended, Annabelle said;

"Richard, will you please see me home?" As they stopped at her door, Annabelle raised her face to be kissed. Rick kissed her, Suddenly, as he did, a thought entered his mind._ A cadet will not lie cheat, steal or tolerate those who do. An officer is supposed to uphold that code. _He pulled back.

"Annabelle, I am sorry, but this cannot continue. You are a beautiful, desirable woman and an honorable one. I cannot lie to you, even by omission. And I will not use you. Although I have not seen my wife in ten years, I am marred. You deserve a man who can come to you, freely. I have had a wonderful evening and I shall always remember you. Goodbye, Annabelle. He climbed back into the carriage and drove away.

_**Please review. Ugly, gutless little trolls will be deleted.**_

_**Swordwriter**_

_***Author's Note: Formally, in the 19**__**th**__** and well into the 20**__**th**__** century, boys under age were addressed as Master and girls as Mistress. It varied by region but anywhere from 12-16 years before acquiring the adult title of Mister or Miss. I can remember receiving cards addressed as Master, followed by my name.**_

_***2 Remember that my story is set in the Indian wars. Rick's attitude is very much of the majority of the people at that time, especially on the frontier. Also remember General Sheridan's comment: The only good Indians I saw, were dead ones. **_

_***3 In this story's latter part Rick' rank is lieutenant colonel but then, as now the form of address was colonel, Lieutenant colonel was normally used on documents or introductions.**_

_***4 Mr. Vice Traditional title for the military master of ceremonies at a dinner or a ball.**_


	7. Chapter 7

DRAGOONS CHAPTER SEVEN

_**Author's note: As I explained in chapter one this is an AU, I ask my readers to remember that. All the historical Figures are used as they acted in major events. All the units and forts named actually existed, although used in a fictional manner in this story. Major battles and incidents are historically correct. Several fictional battles are invented for this story, but they could very well have happened as written.**_

_**As explained in chapter one the first inspiration for mounting the 19**__**th**__** came from the U.S. Mounted Rifles. The second, was, at the battle of the Rosebud, general Crooks infantry had been mounted on mules. (Temporarily)**_

_**Fort Leavenworth Kansas, January 12h 1875**_

Colonel Otis never got to retire. He had a heart attack on the fifth of January and died on the tenth. Telegrams flashed between Fort Leavenworth and Washington DC. On the twelfth a telegram arrived appointing Rick as regimental commander and Acting Colonel. It was totally unexpected. True, he was the executive officer, but with his short time as lieutenant colonel he expected a replacement. But for once, the war department acted rationally. He was the man on the spot and his previously independent command formed the base on which the 19th was built.

Normally a fort was the headquarters for one regiment, but Fort Leavenworth was the department headquarters with a brigade stationed there. The post commander was a brigadier general. The department commander, a lieutenant general, had his headquarters there. The 17th and 19th Infantry regiments, were stationed there, as was the 6th and 10th.Cavalry and the 5th artillery. The 10th. Cavalry was an African-American regiment known as the Buffalo Soldiers

Two weeks after Colonel Otis' funeral, Rick's orderly came into Rick's office.

"Colonel, Mrs. Otis requests that you come visit her."

"Very well. Tell her I will be there within the hour."

Mrs. Otis' maid ushered Rick in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Otis."

"Good morning, Colonel, please have a seat, will you take tea?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Otis." Rick didn't like tea, he preferred coffee, but courtesy demanded an acceptance. When the tea was served, Rick said;

"How may I be of service?"

"This is the regimental colonel's quarters and it is traditional that the colonel lives here. My daughter and I will be returning to Vermont, the day after tomorrow. We will be living with my sister, also a widow. I miss the green mountains and the fall colors on the trees. I have never liked Kansas but duty brought us here. It would me a favor to me, to think that the traditions that Wilber lived by are being honored."

"I would like to do that, but I have neither lady nor children. This is too much or a single man."

"Still, Colonel as regimental commander, you will be expected to entertain from time to time. You can't do that from bachelor quarters. I know that you were a colonel in wartime so those social duties never arose. There are allowances for a maid and a housekeeper as well as your orderly. Frankly, you won't have time to take care of domestic duties. So please, Colonel do as I ask." Rick sighed.

"Very well. Mrs. Otis, I will do as you ask. Good day, Mrs. Otis."

Rick returned to his office. _Damn these complications. I don't want to live at that house. But you can't change the army's collective mindset. Well, at least I don't have much to move, only my personal possessions. I will give Mrs. A letter of credit to draw on my New York bank, for the furniture. As soon as it's one-minute past noon, I'm going to have a stiff drink."_ His timing was a little off. It was a full ten minutes after twelve when he poured himself a double shot of whisky.

He saw the ladies off and then begin moving his possessions into the house. With the help of a few soldiers it took about half an hour. The Sergeant Major's wife came over and said;

"Colonel be a Darlin lad and leave it to me and Meghan. We'll get everything put away and get washed what needs to be washed. We'll find a suitable housekeeper and maid for ye. Be off with ye and do soldierly things." So back to his office he went. A number of thins needed to be done to adjust to the new situation. As he was now CO, he'd need at least an executive officer. another flurry of telegrams had Major O'Leary as exec, acting lieutenant colonel, Captain waters acting major in O'Leary's place.

It took a couple of weeks for everything to shake down an begin running as smoothly as possible of a major fort that was a jumping off post for troops destined for posts in hostile territory. Not actively hostile, at the moment, but the potential for rapid escalation was there. Not necessarily here in Kansas, but prospectors and other adventurers had moved into the Dakotas, into territory promised to the Sioux by treaty. The natives were rightly upset and angry. The incursions began because that idiot Custer had announced the discovery of gold.

Rick had no use for Custer as he considered him a glory hunter and should have been kicked out of the army and probably would have been if he wasn't a favored protégé of General Sheridan. Custer had left his unit, to visit his wife, in the middle of a campaign. In Rick's mind, that was desertion. Custer had been suspended instead of being discharged.

On August 1st. General Dodson gave a ball in honor of his daughter's eighteenth birthday and entrance into society. Rick had to attend, but to his relief was able to sit out the dancing, as he' badly sprained his ankle and badly bruised his leg, hen his horse stepped in a gopher hole and he was thrown. Annabelle Fontaine had been a little hurt, but appreciated Rick's honesty so there was nothing of the "woman scorned" in her attitude. She graciously came over to where Rick was sitting and said;

"I was so sorry to hear of your injury. I hope that it is not to serious."

He smiled. "No, just a sprain and a bruise. I'll be back on my feet in a week or so."

"That is good to hear. I hope that you will enjoy the evening. The dancing is about to start and your Colonel O'Leary has asked me to partner him for the evening."

"I' m glad to hear that. He's a good man. I'm sure that you will enjoy your evening."

Dennis O' Leary had noticed, actually more than noticed Annabelle on the 4th. Of July but had no intention of cutting in on his colonel. But when it was obvious that there was nothing more there, he had called on her four times in the last two weeks. After all, he had been formally introduced to her on the 4th. As Rick had, he found her to be cultured, intelligent, charming and witty. She, in turn had found him to also be intelligent, gallant and surprisingly gentle for such a big man. He wasn't simply a soldier. He was well read and very interested in the arts and music.

They did make quite a contrast. At six feet six, he was more than a foot taller than her five foot five. She was slender with delicate features, where he was burly and rough- hewn. It didn't take long for them to fall in love.

_**Greenfields Plantation, the Shenandoah Valley, Virginia, August 15**__**th**__**. 1875**_

_Where have the years gone? Bobby is fourteen. I will enroll him in VMI next month. He wants to go to West Point and VMI will give him a good foundation. God, just like his father and grandfather. What is it in our blood that wants them to be soldiers? Damn Celts not just us Irish but the Scots too. Where are you my darling, you should be here to guide our son. Or rather, we should be with you. They say that time heals all wounds. They lie. The wound in my heart will never heal until you are mine again. I know that you still live, for if you should die, even so many miles apart, I would know. My soul would know and my world stop turning. I pray for you every morning and every night. Not only to Jesus and Mary, but to Saint Michael, patron saint of warriors. God speed my love. Yours, in love, forever._

_Kate_

Kate sealed the letter and added it to the stack. This separation could not last forever. She would not let it!

_**Fort Leavenworth Kansas, December 4**__**th**__** 1875**_

In a small ceremony at the post chapel, Acting Lieutenant Colonel Dennis O'Leary and Annabelle Fontaine were married. Captain Waters was best man and Mrs. Waters, matron of Honor. Rick was happy for them. He cheerfully toasted them and wished them all happiness.

_**Fort Leavenworth Kansas, February 2**__**nd**__**. 1876**_

The Lakota and Oglala Sioux, the Northern Cheyenne and the Arapahoe had gone off the reservations and on the warpath. Washington had to deal with it as quickly as possible. Knowing that they needed experienced commanders, Rick's, O' Leary's and Waters' acting ranks were confirmed as permanent ranks. The 19th. Infantry, the 6th Cavalry and batteries A and C of the 5th. Artillery were ordered to Fort Kearny, Nebraska. It was a permanent change of station, so wives were allowed to accompany their husbands. They had no sooner arrived and settled in, then they begin operations. Some war parties were raiding into Nebraska from South Dakota.

It was difficult for the infantry to catch up with the raiders, so Rick broke the regiment into company sized units and concealed them in towns and villages that were likely targets. In a complex plan, the 6th drove the Indians away from farms and ranches. The frustrated Indians attacked several towns, taking severe causalities. They finally turned back, only to find the Infantry rejoined, behind them. It was a short, sharp skirmish. The surviving Indians who weren't wounded or captured, high-tailed it back to Dakota.

Unfortunately, O'Leary was badly wounded in both legs. Fort Kearny's military hospital was fairly basic. The bullet in his left leg was extracted and the leg splinted. His right leg had two wounds, on by an arrow and one by a lance. There was heavy muscle damage. His wounds were bandaged and He and Annabelle were transported to Fort Leavenworth, which had better facilities. They would remain at Fort Leavenworth for three months. When he was deemed able to travel safely, He was ordered back to Washington DC. He wouldn't lose either leg. but his career in the field was over. He was offered a staff assignment at the war department and accepted. It was an assignment that would alter lives.

On March 2nd', General Crook, at General Sheridan's orders, launched his winter campaign against the hostiles. Some units had to stay behind, to garrison the forts and protect the civilians. The 19th.was one of them. Rick's frustration at not being able to pursue the Indians, rapidly, launched the idea of mounting his regiment. After all, the precedent was there. He sent letters to Generals Sheridan and Sherman and a telegram to General Crook, who was at Fort Laramie. He received a return telegram from General Crook, only three days later, expressing his whole-hearted support. The replies from the other generals took longer. Sheridan only gave his grudging support, under pressure from Sherman. On April 15th he received authorization to proceed. He couldn't mount them all at once, because normal operations had to be maintained. He sent two companies, at a time to Fort Riley. By the end of June, he had for companies outfitted and had the basics of riding. They didn't have to learn cavalry tactics, as they ode to the battlefield, then dismounted and fought as infantry. When the news of the debacles at Powder River and the Rosebud and the utter disaster of the Little Bighorn, Rick was relieved that the 19th had not participated in the summer campaign.

By the end of August, all ten companies were mounted. A brief battle in September and another in November aught the Indians the futility of fighting the 19th and all was peaceful in Nebraska.

_**New York city, February 28**__**th**__**. 1877.**_

Although Kate wouldn't learn of it for several months, an event that would significantly affect all the Rodgers and Beckett's lies occurred. Martha Rodgers passed away after a brief illness. With no more bribes coming in Senator Bracken saw no point in keeping pressure on the war department. He'd never liked Martha, so he took pleasure in contravening her wishes.

Kate Rodgers was both proud of her son and deeply sad, at the same time. Bobby was now sixteen and would leave for West Point, in May.

_**Washington DC, June 30**__**th**__**. 1877**_

Kate was in Washington for her twice -yearly visit to the War Department. Always hoping that something would change. The clerk, a fresh-faced young corporal said:

"May I help you Ma'am?"

"Yes, Corporal. I am Mrs. Katherine Rodgers. I have a ten o'clock appointment with Lieutenant Colonel O' Leary"

"Yes, Ma'am I will announce you. A few minutes later he said, I will escort you to his office"

He opened a door. "Mrs. Rodgers to see you, sir."

"Send her in, Corporal." A tall, burly man came out from behind his desk to greet her. She hadn't expected the courtesy. _So, giants do exist, after all. _ His smile turned a somewhat craggy face to one almost handsome."

"I am Colonel O'Leary, Mrs. Rodgers. It's a pleasure to meet you, please be seated. How may I assist you? The name Rodgers didn't initially mean anything to him. There were a lot of Rodgers in the army.

She returned the smile. "I am trying to find my husband, Major Richard Rodgers. I have been trying to find him, since the war, but have been unfairly prevented from doing so."

Something clicked into place for him.

"Can you describe your husband for me?"

"Of course, I can. He is six feet two inches tall, broad -shouldered, ruggedly handsome and has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen on a man. I love him so much; I must find him."

"That sounds very much like my former commanding officer, Colonel Richard Rodgers. What is your husband's middle name?"

"It's Alexander."

"That's definitely him. If what you say is true, you have been done a grave injustice. I will see what I can find out, what I can do. But I will need the full story, but not here. The walls have ears. My wife and I have quarters in Fortress Monroe. I think you should dine with us and tell us everything. Where are you staying?

"At the Willard,"

"I will have a cab for you promptly at six o' clock and leave your name with the officer of the guard."

"Thank you, so much, Colonel."

Not trusting fate to her own safety, Kate tucked a Remington derringer into her reticule. It turned out to be unnecessary. The cab arrived as O'Leary had promised, promptly at six o'clock. Also, as promised the sentry at the gate passed her through and delivered her right to the O' Leary's front door. She knocked and O' Leary himself, let her in.

"Good evening Mrs. Rodgers/ Allow me to introduce my wife, Annabelle. The two women shook hands and exchanged greetings. A maid came in and took Kate's light shawl.

"Let's go into upper and we can talk afterward." O'Leary said. Kate being the guest, O'Leary seated her and then his wife. The weather being warm and humid, a light supper was served.

After supper, they went into the salon to talk. The ladies had wine, O'Leary a brandy.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Annabelle asked

"Yes, I do, rather a picture of us. On our wedding day. She took aa small folding case out of her rather large reticule and opened it. It was a typical picture of the time. Kate seated, with Richard standing slightly behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, that's definitely Colonel Rodgers. I was partnered with him at a ball, before I met my husband. He was very charming and an excellent dancer, I was a widow, at the time and wanted something more. Your husband made it very clear that he was a married man and couldn't engage in an affair. Your husband is an honorable man." O'Leary broke in and gently said,

"Why don't you tell us the whole story. I think I'll have another brandy and sherry for you ladies." The drinks were served, Kate relaxed and began her story.

"I met Richard at a West Point mixer. He swept me right off my feet. He was so handsome and charming, but oh so gentle with me. He was a first classman, class of 59. It was a whirlwind romance and courtship. We married in the cadet chapel, the day he graduated. We had two wonderful years. Bobby was born in January of 1861 then came the war. Damn fool that I am, I took our baby and went with my family, breaking my vows, although I didn't realize it at the time. Richard, of course, remained loyal to his oath and country.

We were still in love and exchanged notes and letters smuggled through the lines. Sometimes sugar and coffee were traded for tobacco and baked goods On a few very rare occasions, there'd be a lull in the fighting, Rick would slip through the lines for a few hours of love. Not just from me. Mother always wanted a son. Rick always had sugar and coffee in his saddle bags, sometimes quinine and laudanum and precious soft-scented soap."

That all ended with the Shenandoah campaign. Some viscous officer on staff sent Rick's battalion to burn our plantation. He burned a large hay field and a large corn field but spared the smaller we needed to feed ourselves. Per his orders, he had his men search the house and found a Confederate officer hiding in my bedroom. He arrested him as a spy, but also thought that since he was in my bedroom, that I was an adulteress. I was so angry that I cursed him and said that I never wanted to see him again. What he didn't know was that the officer was my cousin. Who was lusting after me and set it up that way.

A few hours later, I regretted my words, but I was still angry. Rick was badly wounded at Five Forks. Rick's mother tried to convince us that Rick did not survive his wounds and or months, I believed her. But We eventually got word that after a long struggle, he lived.

In 1866, My father, mother, my cousin Ashton and I attended a ball in Baltimore. Richard was there and saw us. He obviously thought that Ashton was my lover and left before I could talk to him and tell him the truth. My father and I searched for Richard, but couldn't find him.

After we gave up, Ashton said; "Well I say good riddance to that damn Yankee, Kate. Soon you can be with a true southern gentleman." As he said that I realized what a scoundrel he was and had planned not only the incident at the ball but in the Shenandoah as well. I damned him and my father disowned him. But the damage was done." She paused to drink her sherry and ask for a refill.

After that, Richard was transferred and I couldn't find out where. At first, I thought that it was just Yankee hatred for a southern woman and some of it was. I found out later that a senator blocked the army from telling me anything. In 1869, I almost had an affair with another scoundrel until my mother stopped me by convincing me not to commit a mortal sin and made m realize that I had broken my vows, first by leaving my husband. * And that I still loved my husband. I still do and will until I die. I have spent every year since trying to find him and win his love again.

Annabelle said;

"Oh, that is so tragic. Dennis, you must do everything you can to help her, help them."

"I will. I Think that you had best come stay with us. There is an extra room. Washington is not a safe city for unescorted women. Give me a note to the manager of the Willard and I will have your bags sent here."

Three days later, Colonel O'Leary said;

"Mrs. Rodgers, I have what I believe is good news for you. The restriction is lifted. A New York senator was apparently bribed by a rich new Yorker to put that restriction in place That person died so no more bribes. Restriction lifted. I can't prove any of it, except that the restriction is lifted. I have reinforced that order. I can now tell you that your husband is now at Fort Kearny, commanding the 19th Infantry Regiment. He got them mounted, they're now nicknamed "Rodgers' Dragoons."

Kate rose and kissed O'Leary's cheek.

"Thank you, Colonel, May Jesus, Mary and all the saints bless you. I can never repay this debt but you and Annabelle will be forever in my prayers. I must return to Virginia and make plans to go to Richard as soon as I can."'

As soon as she could did not tur out soon at all. A few days after Kate got home, Johanna fell gravely ill and Kate stayed to take care of her. Johanna eventually recovered. It was January of 1868 before she could leave the house, even for short times, and May before the doctor's declared her fully healthy. Kate stayed the rest of the summer to be sure that the doctors were right. In October, Bobby came home with the devastating news that he'd been dismissed from the corps.

_**Fort Kearny Nebraska, October 15**__**th**__**. 1878**_

Things had quieted down ion Nebraska and South Dakota. But trouble with the Apache's was heating up in the southwest. The 19th. Was ordered to Arizona, to general Crook's command.

Rick was in his office when the adjutant entered and saluted. Sir, I have the written orders confirming the telegraphed orders. Rick opened them and read them. "It's confirmed, Captain Ryan. The regiment is ordered to depart Fort Kearny not later than November 15th. For permanent change of station. We are ordered to Fort Verde, Arizona Territory. Order officer's call in one hour. Publish and post a written copy of the orders.

I can authorize a one- month delay in route if your wife and infant are not ready to travel by the transfer date."

"Thank you, sir but I believe that Jenny and Sarah Grace will be able to travel, but I will have the post surgeon confirm it.' Very well, Captain, dismissed."

The regiment marched overland to Omaha, where it took train to Prescot Arizona and from there to Fort Verde. Rick sighed. From the rather pleasant weather in Nebraska back to the heat, dust and wind of campaigning in the desert.

*In a real-life counterpoint to Kate's actions, Flora Cooke Stuart, the wife of Confederate Major General Jeb Stuart was the daughter of Federal Brigadier General Philip Saint. George Cooke, held to her vows and went south when Stuart resigned from the United States Army and joined the Confederate army. Cooke disowned her. Stuart was killed at Yellow Tavern in May of 1864.

_**Please review.**_

_**Swordwriter**_


	8. Chapter 8

DRAGOONS CHAPTER EIGHT

_**Greenfields Plantation, Shenandoah Valley Virginia December 5**__**th**__** 1878**_

Kate Rogers came home from a trip to Richmond. As she took off her coat, she saw a letter propped up on a side table It was addressed; Mother. Fearfully, she opened it.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am so sorry to do I this way, but if I talked to you directly, I know that you would try to talk me out of what I have done and we would argue. I never want to fight with you and I am so very sorry for hurting you, but this is something I have to do. You know that I have wanted to be a soldier, my whole life. Preferably an officer. I failed at West Point. I didn't study hard enough and failed mathematics. Not simple math, of course, but higher math. West Point is an engineering school, after all. I still want, no, need to be a soldier. I have enlisted in the army. I will write to you after Jefferson Barracks, when I reach my regiment. I love you, Mother._

_Bobby._

Kate collapsed onto the sofa, a high-pitched wail, followed by copious tears.

_Damn the army. Damn, damn, damn the army. The army took Richard from me and now it has taken Bobby. Why dear God? Why am I being punished so, were my sins that terrible? _

Jim and Johanna came in from town about an hour later and found Kate still sitting on the sofa, her face streaked by tears. Johanna sat by her.

'What's wrong Katie, what has happened?" Kate just shook her head and handed Johanna the letter, she read the letter, then took Kate in her arms.

"I know that this is a terrible shock to you, it is to me, too. But have faith, Katie, somehow, I know that this will all work out. It may be hard to see that, right now, I understand that, But I also know that God works in mysterious ways. His ways are not ours to know."

Jim sat down on the other side of Kate and they talked for two hours. That night, as she lay in bed, Kate thought; _I won't let the damned army win. I will get them back, both of them. I don't know how, yet, but I will!_

Christmas was bleak for Kate, despite the many parties and festivities. She went to midnight mass, with her parents, staying a little after to light candles for Rick and Bobby. There was a grand New Year's Eve ball in Richmond, but Kate refused to go. She hadn't been to any ball since the fiasco with Reggie the blockade runner. She deliberately blocked the scoundrel's name from her consciousness. She'd blocked that scoundrel but failed to account for the return of another.

Two days later, Kate was alone in the house, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She had wanted to immediately go to Jefferson Barracks and talk with Bobby. She had gone to Washington to seek advice from Colonel O'Leary. He'd said that he thought that would embarrass Bobby and do more harm than good at this point She had just come in, removed her coat and set her reticule on a table, when she heard the door open. Expecting her parents, she turned and to her horror, saw a slovenly looking Ashton Beckett. He leered at her.

"Surprised to see me, sweet Katie? I've waited a long time for this. You are going to submit to me and give me what I deserve. But I don't want you to submit freely. I want you to resist, so I can hurt you before I fuck you. She didn't scream, as he expected her to. She punched him. It didn't faze him. He'd led a hard, nefarious life for years. Sometimes skirting the law, sometimes an outlaw. A crooked gambler, a horse thief and worse. He slapped her hard reached out and ripped her bodice open, exposing her breasts. He threw her down and drew a knife.

"Now you just lay there and take it, or I'll cut those pretty little titties up some" Kate lay back, pretending to be docile. Ashton slid the knife under the waistband of her dress, slicing the skirt and petticoats open. That was his first mistake, freeing her legs. She waited, trembling, pretending to be terrified. Ashton unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them. And fondled himse4lf until he was erect. Kate's leg flew up, her shin impacting his testicles, hard.

Ashton screamed and fell, clutching himself. Kate scrambled for her reticule, opening it and grabbing the Remington .44 derringer. Ashton, struggled to his feet.

"I'll kill you for that, you bitch." The first bullet struck him in the groin, the second in the abdomen, he fell, groaning. The two bullets, unfortunately, weren't instantly fatal. Ashton tried to stand, but fell back. Kate was taking no chances. Shedding the remnants of her dress, clad just in her torn chemise she ran to the study and retrieved the Sheriff's Model Colt .45, her father kept there. Walking back, she saw Ashton's eyes go wide, he was still conscious.

All he could get out was; "No Katie." She spit in his face.

"This should have been done, years ago, Satan will welcome you." The .45 roared.

Kate grabbed her coat and put it on.

"Willie Smith, usually called old Willie as his son was called young Willie, had been a free man of color, working for the Becketts before the war and had a cabin on the property. He had stayed on, after the war. He was a blacksmith, among other things. He' been working on some horse shoes, when he heard the shots. He dropped what he was doing and ran for the house, hammer in hand.

He sopped, just through the door.

"Miss Kate, what happened, are you all right?"

"Ashton attacked me. Please ride into town and get the sheriff."

Jim and Johana pulled up in their carriage, just as Willie was swinging into the saddle.

"Where are you going Willie?" Jim asked.

"Going for the sheriff, Mr. Beckett. Something terrible happened. Mr. Ashton tried to hurt Miss Kate. She had to shoot the skunk."

The adrenaline was wearing off and Kate was white and shaking, a little in shock. She never had to kill anything but a chicken before. Not only was a man dead, but he'd been a relative.

Without saying anything, Johana took Kate in her arms. Jim said;

"What happened here, Katie?"

"Ashton attacked me, Daddy, he tried to rape me." Kate wasn't one to mince words in such a situation, despite. "Genteel language." "I had to shoot him."

"Go get dressed, Katie, but otherwise, leave things as they are for the sheriff to see.

Sheriff Whitlow arrived about an hour later. Walking into the room, he took in everything, in a glance, understanding it all. But understanding or not, he still had to ask questions. When he finished the interview, he said;

"Mrs. Rodgers, you have nothing to worry about. In fact, you have saved the state the expense of a trial and a hanging. I have several wanted posters on this man, under several names. He was wanted in New Orleans, for murder, Memphis for embezzlement and Texas for a horse thief.

Several other crimes. There will be no further inquiry. The sheriff and his deputy loaded Ashtons body on his (stolen) horse and covered it in a blanket, lashing it in place. Kate didn't eat supper; she drank two stiff shots of whisky and went to bed. She didn't sleep well, that night, or several thereafter, but her nightmares eventually faded as her mind purged itself of guilt, that wasn't deserved.

_**Fort Verde Arizona Territory December 31**__**st**__**. 1878**_

The New Year's Eve ball was in full swing. Colonel Richard Rodgers sat, sipping his whisky and watching the dancers. He'd avoided leading the grand march by not having a lady to squire. There were no available widows at the moment and he'd refused to look ridiculous escorting some teenage hopeful. He'd danced the two obligatory dances. One with the junior married officer's lady and one with the sergeant major's wife. He enjoyed watching the dancers, even though it made him a bit melancholy. Even after all these years, he still missed Kate, but he rammed that feeling down, as dwelling on it would do no good at all. He appeared completely at ease and no one except the sergeant major could tell otherwise. He'd let no one know him well enough to tell. Colonel O' Leary and the sergeant major were the exceptions. O' Leary because of his empathic nature and the sergeant major from nearly seventeen years of service together.

O' Leary was back east, now and the sergeant major knew enough to keep his own council. The wife of a newly assigned lieutenant said to another lady;

"What do you think is wrong with Colonel Rodgers? He is such a big, handsome man, but he wouldn't dance with any of us, except Clara Winters and Mrs. Devlin."

"I don't think that there is anything wrong, in the way you mean it. And I wouldn't ask any more such questions, if I were you. Not if you value your husband's career. I heard that at Fort Kearny another lady got too nosy. Her husband was out of the regiment a week later. I heard that the colonel said that if an officer couldn't even make his wife mind her own business, he wasn't fit to command troops. When the band took a break, Rick stood and called for quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain and enjoy the evening. I am retiring to my quarters. Good night." There was a chorus of "Good night sir." As soon as Rick was out the door, Brevet Lieutenant Colonel Waters raised his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Colonel Rodgers has been wounded, repeatedly, in his years of service. I believe that his wounds are paining him." (That was true, as far as it went, but really just an excuse.) Rick returned to his quarters, faintly damning the tradition that required him to live in the commander's house. It was too much for a lone man. Tomorrow was New Year's Day and as much as it was not a duty day, he still couldn't sleep in. the army tradition that the post commander receives courtesy calls from his officers and their ladies. He poured himself a large glass of whisky, drank it then went to bed, hoping for a night of dreamless sleep.

The first week of the new year was peaceful, but only the first week That damned Apache Geronimo and a bunch of followers are off the reservation and raiding again. To make matters worse, a large number of Mescalero Apaches have come from Mexico and joined Geronimo's band.

On top of that, some Commanches and Arapahos were on the warpath in New Mexico. The problem with fighting the Apaches that when pursued, they would break into smaller bands and scatter. Rick was forced to send out company or even platoon size patrols, not being able to concentrate the enemy in such a way as to use a battalion or even the entire regiment to destroy a large force.

Colonel Richard Rodgers Was in a black mood. His regiment was understrength, as most of the frontier regiments were. To make matters worse, while at Fort Kearny an ambitious lieutenant colonel, had been foisted on him. Lieutenant Colonel Howard Webb had spent his entire career on staff and had no combat experience. He needed that to make colonel. But the only opportunity was in the west. He had enough influence to be assigned to the 19th. Which had displaced Brevet Lieutenant Colonel Walter Waters, relegating him to a staff slot at Fort Kearney. A month after assignment, he was called east for the funeral of his father, Major General Webb.

Rick immediately had Waters recalled as executive officer, determined to keep him there. Now some staff bastard had assigned his son to the 19th. It made his guts churn. He wouldn't, couldn't show any favoritism at all, to Bobby. Bobby had to take all of the risks any other man under Rick's command had to. Risk of injury, crippling or death.

A week ago, Brevet Lieutenant Colonel Waters had been thrown from his horse and broke his leg. He was in the post hospital and would be out of action for a couple of months. Now Rick had a telegram informing him that Webb would not return. A two- company patrol had to go out. Rick would lead it personally. With Waters out of action, he was the most experienced Indian fighter in the regiment. He assigned Major Greenlee to command the fort, in his absence.

He led the patrol on a five- day sweep. Two days out, they managed to drive off a raid on an isolated ranch. Killing two Apaches and capturing tree more. The rest escaped, knowing the country too well to be caught. The Apache's probably only wanted the stock. The ranch and bunk houses were made of stone and heavy logs with loopholes for hooting. The Indians would have had a hard time taking the people out, if they could, at all. Rick ordered his troops to dismount, secure the prisoners and bury the dead. The door of the cabin opened. The rancher and his wife stepped out. The rancher was a dark-haired stocky man in his late twenties. His wife, a slender, attractive blonde.

"Much obliged, Colonel. You and your men saved our ranch." The woman said:

"Much obliged, Tim? That's not enough. She turned; "Thank God, Colonel and thank you. You not only saved our ranch but our lives. We can never repay you for that."

"No thanks are necessary Ma'am. We're simply doing our duty. All I ask is that you allow us to water our horses and take our noon meal in the shade."

"At least let you make lunch for you, Colonel."

"Thank you, Ma'am but I must decline the kind offer. My officers and I eat with the men. Sergeant Major, have the men water their horses, then break for the noon meal." The horses watered allowed to graze, lunch eaten, Rick allowed the men two hours of rest, then they mounted up, bid farewell to the ranchers and continued the patrol. There were no further actions before they returned to the fort.

_**Greenfields Plantation, The Shenandoah Valley, Virginia, May 15**__**th**__**. 1879**_

The trauma of shooting Ashton, did not go away easily for Kate. He'd once been a loved member of the family. Killing anyone would have been hard for Kate. She was a gentlewoman and a gentle woman. Despite her parent's assurances and her priest telling her that while murder was a mortal sin, self-defense was not. She had defended her life and her virtue. Still. She was hurting and plagued by nightmares. _Oh, my Darling, I need you, I need your strong arms around me. I need your comfort. I just need you. _She got up that morning, bathed and joined her parents for breakfast. After breakfast she did a few chores.

She had just come in from the garden when Jim said;

"Katie, there are two letters for you." He handed her the envelopes. The first return address was that of Colonel O'Leary. The second, read: Private Robert Rodgers, 19th. Infantry, Fort Verde, Arizona Territory. Her heart leaping, she tore open the envelope.

_April 30__th__. Dear Mother. I am finally able to write you and tell you where I am. I am stationed at Fort Verde, Arizona Territory. I am in Company C, First Battalion of the 19__th__. Infantry. I am well, but tired. We train every day but Sunday, half a day on Saturday. That is when we are not on patrol. I haven't been out on patrol yet. One thing is very strange. We are an infantry regiment, but we are mounted. Now, brace yourself for the next thing I have to tell. I think it will make you happy. Our regimental commander is My father! I know that you have been trying so hard to find him. Come as soon as you can, Mother, before something else can happen. I love you, Mother._

_Bobby_

Kate's loud, "Oh, my God! Oh, Thank Jesus, Mary and all the saints! Brought Jim and Johanna running into the room. "What is it Katie?" Johanna asked. Kate hugged Johanna and said;

"I got a letter from Bobby. He's at Fort Verde Arizona. And Richard is there too! He's Bobby's colonel. I know where Richard is. I am going out there as soon as I can. I will make Richard love me again. I will truly be a wife again, not just in name! And I have enough money to buy Bobby out of his enlistment. I must begin packing." Jim said;

"Slow down, Katie. There are arrangements to be made. A trip all the way across the country, is not easy. A few days will not make any difference. Hadn't you better open that other letter?"

Kate opened the other letter.

_Dear Mrs. Rodgers._

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I have the great pleasure to inform you of your husband's whereabouts. Colonel Richard Rodgers is commanding the 19__th__. Infantry Regiment at Fort Verde, Arizona Territory. It is his permanent duty station. I wish you success in your undertaking._

_Your obedient servant, Lieutenant Colonel Dennis O' Leary_

"This letter just confirms what Bobby said. Daddy, will you make the travel arrangements for me?"

"Of course, I will but how do you plan to approach Richard and Bobby, Richard may not be willing to listen to you, much less believe you. After all these years."

"I'm going to hand him all my letters and ask him to read them before we talk. I want you to write a letter, explaining Ashton's manipulations and assuring him that I never betrayed him and your witness that I have never stopped loving him. If you give him your word of honor, he will believe you. I also have a letter from Colonel O'Leary explaining how I was stopped from finding him. He served with Colonel O'Leary. He will believe him. But before I do that, I am going to ask him to sign Bobby's release from service. Then even if he refuses, I will still pursue my course. I want my husband back, my life back."

"I will be happy to do that. But have you thought about one thing? Bobby has to sign off on it too. He may not want to. He may refuse."

"I know that, but I will try and I will accept his decision."

Jim was glad to see the new found energy and commitment to her quest had pulled her out of her depression and given her something to focus on, rather than dwelling on the recent tragedy.

_**Fort Verde, Arizona Territory July 12**__**th**__** 1879**_

The stagecoach let Kate out in front of post headquarters. The driver deposited her luggage on the porch. She entered and the duty sergeant said;

"May I help you Ma'am?"

"I am Mrs. Richard Rodgers. Colonel Rodgers' lady. I wish to see the colonel."

"Just a moment Ma'am, let me get the officer of the day." The sergeant got up and went into an office. A moment later, a young captain came out. "May I be of service?"

"As I told the sergeant, I am Mrs. Richard Rodgers. Colonel Rodgers' lady and I wish to see the colonel."

"Do you have identification Ma'am?" Kate showed him a letter from Colonel O' Leary, on war department stationary, identifying her.

The captain bowed slightly.

"I am Captain Ellington. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rodgers. I am sorry to say that the colonel is out with the first battalion, in pursuit of hostiles. I do not know when he will return."

"Are you satisfied that I am who I say I am?"

"Yes, Ma'am I am. I served under Colonel O'Leary and I recognize his signature."

"Very well, then, please escort me to my husband's quarters. I will wait for him there, where I belong."

"It will be my pleasure Mrs. Rodgers. Allow me a moment to get a couple of men to carry your luggage.

As they approached the two- story brick house with a covered porch, a pretty, slightly plump woman was sweeping the porch. She saw the group approaching and said;

"Captain Wilton, who is this lady?"

"Elaine Esposito, may I introduce Mrs. Richard Rodgers. Colonel Rodgers lady. Mrs. Rodgers, this is Elaine Esposito. First Sergeant Esposito' wife and the colonel's housekeeper."

"You have proof of this Captain?" Elaine said.

"I do." Elaine looked at Kate, closely.

"Okay, I believe, the colonel has a picture of her in his bedroom"

"Mrs. Esposito, I have had a long tiring trip. I first want a bath, then something to eat. Please put my things in the colonel's bedroom. When he returns, he can kick me out if he wants to. Until that time, I am mistress of this house."

Elaine called Cora, the maid (sergeant's wife) and one of Rick's orderlies and told them to prepare a bath and went into the kitchen, to prepare a meal. It didn't take long to prepare a bath, as the big wood stove always had a small fire burning and pine burned hot. They mixed the buckets of hot and cold water to the right temperature then Elaine called Kate. Kate sank into the warm water and immediately felt her tense muscles relaxing. She wanted to spend at least an hour in the bath, but knew she couldn't. She was hungry and she also didn't know when Rick would arrive. She need not have worried; it was two full days before the battalion rode in.

After bathing and putting on clean clothes Kate went to eat. Elaine said, rather snidely, that all she could offer was beef and beans. She hadn't been to the commissary or the sutler's store so beef and beans were all they had on hand. Just as snidely, Kate said;

"Don't try to treat me like a china doll, or a rival. As I said, I am mistress of this house and there were times, not that long ago, in Virginia, when beef and beans were a luxury meal. Tomorrow you can, if you wish, accompany me to the commissary and the sutler's store to buy provisions. I will go by myself, if necessary, but one way or another, my husband will have a good, hot meal when he returns. One more thing. I need help to wash my hair. It is too thick and heavy to handle by myself, without making a mess. Please ask Cora if she will help. I will pay her two dollars."

Cora was happy to help. Two dollars went a long way on the frontier Finally bathed, fed and her coif attended to Kate went out for a walk around the post, properly escorted by captain Ellington, catching many an admiring eye, but returning none of the glances. She just wanted to see the layout of the post. After touring the post, Captain Ellington said;

"Mrs. Rodgers, the post's officers would be honored if you would grace us with your presence at supper this evening. Kate blushed.

"It would be my honor and pleasure, Captain." Kate changed into one of the three formal dresses she'd brought with her. At 6:55 Lieutenant Collins, the junior officer on post arrived at her door.

"Good evening Ma'am I am Lieutenant Lucas Collins and I am to escort you to the officer's mess."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Kate wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and took the lieutenant's arm.

As they entered the mess, Major Greenlee, the acting post commander said; Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the Colonel's Lady." To Kate's surprise, the officers were in dress uniform." Ladies and gentlemen, May I present Mrs. Katherine Rodgers. Mrs. Rodgers I am Major Victor Greenlee, acting post commander. Lieutenant Colonel Waters presents his apologies, he is currently in the post hospital."

"Kate curtsied. "Thank you, Major Greenlee. I shall visit Colonel Waters tomorrow."

Kate's timing was perfect, as far as the food went. The officer's mess had been able to purchase some chickens and fresh potatoes and greens, so there was fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a salad with an apple cobbler for dessert. As soon as the meal, proper was over, she excused herself to her quarters. For the first time in months, she slept well with a pleasant, albeit slightly erotic dream.

Two days later, in mid- afternoon, Kate heard the sound o bugles. She ran onto the front porch, just in time to see a column entering. Dusty and travel worn, with several bandaged men in the saddle, three others on horse litters. She quickly scanned the ranks and relaxed as she saw Bobby riding, obviously unwounded. Her gaze went back to the head of the column and she thrilled to see her husband, tall in the saddle, his hand at the salute as he passed the color guard. He saw her standing there, but her bonnet shaded her face and he didn't recognize her. He brought his horse to a stop as he commanded: "Battalion, Halt. Prepare to dismount, Dismount. Company commanders, take charge of your companies. Dismiss."

The colonel's orderly said;

"I'll take care of your horse, sir."

"Very well Thank you, Corporal."

"My pleasure, sir. In Corporal Jones' case, it wasn't an empty phrase. He loved horses and enjoyed caring for them. He took the big gelding to the stables, removed his tack, then brushed and curried him, feeding him bits of dried apple as he did. Fed and watered, the horse was put into his stall and promptly went to sleep.

Rick entered the headquarters. Major Greenlee came to his feet and saluted.

"Welcome back sir."

"It's good to be back. Any major problems while I was gone?"

"No, sir, just routine. Two men in the stockade for drunk and disorderly. Two more on bed rest for minor injuries."

"How is Colonel Waters?

"He's doing well, sir, the doctor said he'll release him from the hospital, the day after tomorrow. He can get around on crutches.

"Good, he can handle the administrative duties and you can return to your battalion. Before you do, make arrangements to put eight prisoners under close confinement. Five Indians and three Mexicans. Make it plain to them that any attempt to escape will be met with lethal force.

"One more thing sir, it's a delicate personal matter.

"It can wait for tomorrow, Major, I've a report to write."

"I beg your pardon, sir but it can't wait. Your wife is in your quarters."

"My wife? My wife and I are estranged. I haven't seen her in almost fifteen years."

"Sir this woman had all the proper documents, including a letter of introduction from Colonel O'Leary. Here it is, sir."

_If Colonel Rodgers is not present when the Lady arrives, this letter is to introduce Mrs. Richard Rodgers, wife of Colonel Richard Rogers. In addition to printed and written documents, I have seen the wedding photograph of the colonel and the lady as well as the certificate of marriage. This lady is, indeed the colonel's lady._

_Dennis O'Leary, Lieutenant Colonel, Infantry._

"Sir, there is also a personal letter, addressed to you from Colonel O' Leary." He handed the letter to Rick.

_June 15__th__. 1879_

_Dear Colonel Rodgers. _

_We served together too long to stand on formalities. Rick, I want you to really hear what I say. Annabelle and I spent quite some time with your dear lady and came to know Katherine well enough to address her by her Christian name. She has never stopped loving you or trying to reunite with you, but was prevented doing so by what I consider evil intentions. I did some research. The war department was pressured by a New York senator not to tell your wife anything. I believe, but cannot prove that the senator was being bribed. The bribes stopped so did the pressure. Of course, Annabelle spent much more time with Katherine than I did. She told me of look on Katherine's face when she spoke of you and the tears she shed. As soon as information became available, she began making plans to come to you. Rick, be the honorable man that I know you to be. Give Katherine a chance to heal her heart and yours. I swear by the friendship we share that what I say is true. For the first meeting, dress up for her. Court the lady_

_I remain your obedient servant, Dennis O'Leary, Lieutenant Colonel, Infantry_

Rick pondered the letter. For the first time, in years, hope flared in him. Hope, but a cautious hope. He wasn't about to rush headlong back to her. He would see her and listen to what she had to say. He' d at least do a little of what his friend asked. He would dress up but courting her? Hadn't he done that already? If she really wanted to reunite, maybe she needed to do a little courting. He said;

"Corporal Wayne, go to my quarters and ask Mrs. Esposito to get my dress uniform, sword, sword belt and all. Also, fresh shirt, linen etcetera. Before you do that, fetch my saddlebags."

"Yes, sir." Rick was fastidious about his appearance, even on campaign. He wasn't ridiculous, he didn't polish his boots or buttons, but he did wash his face and hands, shaved and combed his hair. His shaving gear was in his saddlebags.

"I'd like to ask a favor, Major. Would you be so kind as to allow me to use your quarters to bathe, shave and dress?"

"Of course, sir. I'm honored that you asked."

"Thank you. I'll see to my guns, while the water I heating, then leave them here.'" Rick hadn't fired his guns on the latest patrol. He took his kit out of his saddlebags, unloaded his guns, then oiled them, wiped them down and reloaded the revolvers. He secured the weapons and left them with Major Greenlee. He then proceeded to the major's quarters. While he bathed, Corporal Wayne polished the sword belt's buckle and buffed the uniform buttons.

Rick bathed, shaved and trimmed his moustache. His hair was a little longer than he liked, but he couldn't do anything about that. %Rick dressed, settled his sword belt into place and started to his quarters.

Kate had seen Mrs. Esposito with Rick's dress uniform and knew, instantly what it meant. She was so glad that she'd bathed this morning. She quickly freshened u, changed into her nicest dress and applied perfume. Then she sat on the sofa, composed herself as much as she could and waited. Her breath quickened as she heard his boots on the walk, then the door opened and he walked in, stopping a few steps in, closing the door, behind him. She rose to her feet. Her breath caught. His face was tanned and weathered, there was touches of gray in his dark hair but he was still handsome, oh so handsome to her. She couldn't help the almost tearful phrase that escaped her.

"Richard, my Darling, oh my Darling."

_**Please review.**_

_**Swordwriter**_


	9. Chapter 9

DRAGOONS CHAPTER NINE

"Richard, my Darling, oh, my Darling. After all these years I've found you.!"

"So, what do you want, Katherine?"

"You've read the letter from Colonel O'Leary?

"I have"

"Then you know what I want. I want my husband. The man I love, have never stopped loving. Remember our vows, Yes, a priest performed the ceremony but God married us. Remember the words? What God has joined let no man put asunder. I am your wife and will be until the day I die. You are my husband to the day you die, no matter what, no man or law may change that. What I want? You, us. Besides O'Leary' letter, I have one from my father. Please read it now." She retreated to the bedroom and got the letter and handed it to Rick, holding on to a bundle of envelopes. Rick recognized Jim's bold but precise penmanship on the envelope. He opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Richard,_

_I give you my word of honor as a gentleman, that every word in this letter is the truth. Except for the stupidity of choosing the southern cause and her parents over her husband, Katie never betrayed her vows or you. Yes, she was tempted and once let a man kiss her, but no more than that and that out of anger. Can you say you've never done a similar thing? What you thought you saw, was not that. Both at the plantation and in Baltimore, scenarios were set up by her scoundrel of a first cousin, who I am ashamed to say, was my nephew. Despite it being against all propriety, he wanted her as his woman. When his actions became evident, Katie cursed him and I disowned him. Katie finally took drastic action, but she will explain. Yes, it took Katie a long time to get over her anger and hurt that you thought her an adulteress, but she never stopped loving you, or trying to find you. she was prevented from doing so by hostile actions of a New York senator pressuring the war department. Although I have no proof, I am sure that you can surmise who was behind it. I am a proud man and I hate to beg but I implore you, Richard If there is any love left in your heart, take your wife into your arms and back into your marriage._

_I remain your obedient servant,_

_James Robert Beckett, Esquire._

Rick folded the letter and returned it to e envelope.

"You been trying to find me, all these years?"

"Yes, after we learned that you were still alive"

"I was still alive?"

Kae took the old yellowed note out of an envelope and handed it to Rick.

"_Miss Becket, I have news that will make you very happy. With the war just days from being over my son, Colonel Richard Rodgers was leading his regiment at the battle of Five Forks. He was severely wounded in the battle; the doctors do not expect him to recover. So, it appears that you will get your wish, never to see my son again._

_Martha Rodgers _

Rick's face paled and he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He suddenly sat on the sofa.

"Oh, my God, all these years? My own mother. How could she be so cruel, so evil? She had no right! You were my wife!"

Kate sat beside. Him.

"Not were, Richard, AM! I am your wife. As I just told you, I always will be."

Impulsively, she put her arm around him and kissed him. He was shocked, but in a moment, kissed her back. A chaste kiss, on both sides. She pulled away and said;

"You've read Colonel O' Leary's letter and my fathers. You know that they are truthful men. Now I want you to read mine. Not all of them, yet for there are more than one hundred. I want you to pick ten. One from January, the last one I wrote and one from each of the previous years.

They are not long, for there are only two things I tell you, in each letter. I will go into the bedroom, while you read them."'

It took Rick only an hour to read and contemplate the ten letters, then he called Kate back int the salon. "In your father's letter, he said that you took drastic action against your cousin. Will you tell me what happened?"

Kate's face paled and tears started, but she said;

"I will, but please hold me.' Rick took her in a loose embrace.

"After my father disowned Ashton, he left Virginia. We never knew where he went, nor did we care. He was gone for almost twelve years. In January, Aston sneaked into the house while my parents were out. He attacked me. She gasped then went on. He said that he was going to hurt me, the rape me, so I hit him. He slapped me hard and knocked me down, and tore my dress open. She paused again, taking a deep breath. Then he pulled a knife and said that he'd cut my breasts if I didn't submit. So, I lay back and pretended to submit. He sliced open my skirt and took of his trousers. When he stood over me, I kicked him, hard. He screamed and fell down. I got away got my derringer and shot him, twice. I ran to my father's study, got his .45 and shot Ashton dead."

She suddenly broke down. "I pray that God will forgive, I killed a man." The tears flowed freely as great sobs shook her body.

"There is nothing for God to forgive, Katherine. You were defending your life and your honor. Ashton would have killed you afterward. You didn't kill a man, Ashton wasn't a man, he was the worst kind of animal, worse than a hydrophobic skunk." Kate's sobs slowly subsided, but she still trembled. She said;

"The sheriff said that Ashton was an outlaw. Wanted for murder and a hose thief." Rick pulled her in tight.

"So, you see, not only did you not commit a sin, you brought justice."

"Can you love me, even after that?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I can. We can't repair everything in our marriage, overnight. However, I have never stopped loving you, so, we will start tonight Will you accompany me to supper tonight? It will be a small celebration of the battalion's safe return."

"What a silly question, Of course I will accompany you. Tonight, is only the first. I am never letting you go, again."

Rick had been spotted in his dress uniform, as he was headed to his quarters. That was all over the post in about ten minutes flat, consequently, at supper, all the officers were in dress uniform and their ladies in their best dresses.

When Rick entered, with Kate on his arm the adjutant said

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise, the commanding officer." Rick said;

"Please be seated. I wish to formally present my wife, my lady, Katherine Rodgers."

There were smiles and polite greetings, all around the tables. As each officer and lady introduced themselves. And not a few envious glances. The formal toasts were made. After the toasts a surprisingly nice wine as offered as an aperitif. Kate happily accepted, Rick only for appearances sake. He really didn't like wine. The dinner was excellent, put together not by the cooks, but by the officer's wives, adding touches bought from the sutler's store in addition to the commissary. It started with a potato and bacon soup, a pork roast with applesauce, roasted potatoes and green peas. A peach cobbler followed. As it was a celebration no one left after dinner. They did break up into the traditional cigars and whisky for the gentlemen and sherry for the ladies. Kate was a little stiff, at first, not knowing any of the ladies. The sherry helped her loosen a bit.

Faith Waters came up to her.

"Mrs. Rodgers, I know that in that quick round of introductions many faces might be a blur. I am Faith Waters, Colonel Water's wife. I am so pleased to meet you and happy that you are here. I pray that it is not just a visit."

Kate smiled. "No, Mrs. Waters, it is not a visit. I was a very foolish woman, some years ago. I am not any longer. I belong at my husband's side and here I'll stay." Faith smiled back.

"The colonel has been smiling so much tonight. It is wonderful to see. In all the years my husband and I have been with the regiment I don't ever think I saw a genuine smile. Laugh, yes. Smile, no. Bill says he's only seen him smile, going into battle." Kate touched Faiths arm. Thank you for telling me that. I intend to make him smile a lot"

Rick called the two groups back together. Most of the people still had drinks in their hands. Rick had a glass of whisky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I was remiss, earlier. I missed the most important toast. Please raise your glasses to the most beautiful woman I know. My wife, Katherine Rodgers.

A little later, the party broke up, as they entered their q2uarters, Rick walked into the bedroom and she followed him. He unbuckled his sword belt and placed it and his dress cap into the closet. Rick said;

"You stay where you are, I'll take the guest room"

Kate turned into Rick, "No, no, and no again. You promised to start repairing our marriage. Do you think I could ever forget those sweet nights in your arms? You called me your wife, in front of all your officers. Be true to your word, take me into your bed, take me to wife. I have waited so long; I can't wait anymore. Don't deny me.

Rick too, membered the nights in her arms and he wanted, needed it as bad as she.

He didn't say anything, he just took her in his arms and kissed her, holding the kiss until they both needed air. Despite her almost frantic need, she was not going to rush this, or allow him to rush it. She knew that once he was in her, it would be quickly over, but the buildup would be slow and it was still early. There would be time or more than one round. There would be a little ritual. One that they had followed from their first time. She had needed a little "Dutch courage" that first night, she had been a virgin.

"Do you remember how we always started, my Darling? I want to start the same way. She had him sit in the arm chair. There was a bottle of sherry and two glasses on the nightstand. She poured both glasses and handed one to him.

"Love me, my Sweeting." She then sat in his lap as they sipped and kissed until the glasses were empty. She stood and pulled him to his feet and unbuttoned his dress coat, took it off him and hung it up. She sat him in the chair again, knelt and removed his boots and socks. Trousers and shirt, quickly followed. Left in just his underclothes, he turned Kate around and unbuttoned her dress, divesting her of dress, petticoats, shoes and stockings, leaving her in her translucent chemise and drawers. He went to turn down the lamp, but she put her hand on his arm.

"Leave it on, I want you to see all of me, if I am still beautiful to you. And I want to see all of you. I have seen no man, since you." She stepped out of her drawers and slipped her chemise over her head and stood before, gloriously nude. It appeared to Rick that she'd hardly aged at all.

"Katherine you are still as beautiful as you were as my bride." She smiled.

"Then I shall be your bride, all over again." Rick removed his underclothes. Kate stared for a moment, then stepped up, with tears in her eyes, touching the large puckered scar on his chest.

"Why are you crying?"

"This, she said, then the smaller bullet scar on his side and the arrow scars, two of them. And this and this and this. Oh, how much you suffered, my Darling and they each could have taken you from me." He kissed her.

"But they didn't. So, forget them. He kissed her again and her mouth opened under his. But she kissed him just as hotly. Tongues twining, tasting, exploring, relearning once known, beloved territories. Nor did it sop with her mouth. The sensitive spot, just under her ear, her neck, pulse point, clavicle. It was not one sided. She gave as good as she got, nipping, then soothing with her tongue. Her peaked nipples stood proud on her still firm breasts, begging for attention, which they soon got. Gently suckled, tweaked and teased until Kate was moaning and mewling with pleasure. She could already feel the moisture forming in her core. Thick fingers slid across silky folds, rubbed her clit with one finger and slipped another finger inside her, gently probing. She was almost as tight as a virgin. Rick took his time loosening her up, until impatience got the better of her. She panted out: "Darling, I need you in me, now. He complied, going slow so that her inner muscles could adjust. He went slowly, at first, until they built a rhythm. Kate didn't expect an orgasm, the first time in a long time. Happily, she was wrong.

He had built her up so long before entering her, that she was almost there already. His release triggered her own. Her whole body became taut and she arched with a scream. Rick kissed her and softly stroked her as she came down. Even after all these years, he remembered how she liked to be held afterword. Old responses came back to her as well. She snuggled in.

She dozed for about an hour, then awoke with a soft smile on her face. Once, this night wasn't enough for her. There were years of deprivation to make up for. She nuzzled Rick awake, perfectly willing to take the lead, starting with passionate, even aggressive kisses. This session lasted much longer, with the most powerful orgasm Kate could remember. It left her trembling in his arms, completely sated. Kate slept a sound, dreamless sleep.

No, their marriage wasn't repaired by one night of declarations and passion. But physical intimacy is often the easiest form, it was for them. It was only the start, but a powerful one indeed. There would be misunderstandings, arguments and outright fights, as both were strong willed people. But they were now on their path and would not be turned from it.

Rick awoke as he did, every day, on post, to the sound of the morning gun and the bugle. He'd only had about five hours of sleep, but it was the best he'd had in years. He got out of bed, carefully untangling a snuggled Kate, put on his dirty field trousers and walked to the privy.

Mrs. Esposito thought it strange that the colonel insisted on bathing daily when in garrison, although he usually bathed in the evening. Yesterday he'd bathed before the celebration. And this morning he was bathing again. She knew why and was slightly annoyed by it. Nonetheless, she had the hot water ready for his bath. While he was bathing, she knocked, softly on the bedroom door. Hearing no response, she opened the door and saw Kate, sound asleep. She made a slight moue of distaste and quietly laid out a clean uniform and linen. His orderly had cleaned and polished his boots and belt plate the night before.

Finished with his bath, Rick shaved, trimmed his moustache and dressed. He reminded himself to give a quarter to his orderly for polishing his boots and belt buckle. He put on his sword belt and attached his sword. Although he didn't carry his sword all day, he wore it for morning colors and retreat. He said to Mrs. Esposito;

"Please have Hope heat some more water. Mrs. Rodgers will want her bath. Wake her when it is ready. I am going for morning colors. Then I'll return here for breakfast with my wife. What do we have?"

"You're in luck, sir, we just got in fresh eggs and butter, yesterday and, of course, there is bacon and bread."

"Very Good. Please prepare bacon, eggs, bread and coffee for my wife and I. How many eggs did we get?"

"A dozen, sir. Oh, and the sutler says that he is expecting some oranges and lemons in from California, within the week, but they will be expensive, as much as ten cents each."

"That doesn't matter. When they get in, make sure that you get a dozen of each for me and a dozen each for yourself, at my expense. Ad take four eggs for you and the first sergeant's breakfast, today."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome Mrs. Esposito." Rick put on his hat and left.

The regiment was assembled for morning colors. The adjutant saluted.

"Sir, the Regiment is formed." Rick returned the salute. Rick ordered;

"Raise the colors. Regiment, Present Arms." The band played "To the Colors" as the flag was raised. "Order Arms Officer's call at eight-thirty first call at eight-forty-five. Dismiss."

Kate had actually awakened as Rick was leaving. She quickly got up, put on her dressing gown. and opened the bedroom door, just as Mrs. Esposito was giving orders to the maid, for the water.

"Good Morning Mrs. Esposito." Elaine replied, rather coldly;

"Good morning Mrs. Rodgers. Your bath is being prepared, at the colonel's order." Kate's temper flared, but she controlled it and said' equally coldly;

'Thank you, Mrs. Esposito. She paused then turned to face Elaine directly. I don't know why you dislike me, Mrs. Esposito, but I don't really care. I am the colonel's wife, I am here to stay and I, not you, are mistress of this house. You had better understand that, clearly and change your attitude, or there will be a new housekeeper. Now that I am here, we don't really need one, so remember that you remain employed on sufferance."

Kate knew the customs of the service well enough that she bathed as quickly as she could and put on a fresh dress, to greet her husband.

Rick walked through the door to the smell of breakfast cooking. Kate immediately hugged and kissed him.

"Good morning, my Darling. Breakfast is ready." Rick returned the kiss.

"Breakfast will have to be quick, Sweetheart. I have to be on duty."

"I don't mind quick, at least we get to eat together. From now on, we won't be delayed, in the morning." They ate quickly, with little talking. Rick left for headquarters and Kate went to the civilian telegrapher's office and sent a telegram to her father.

"Went better than hoped. Stop. We are together. Stop. Send possessions. Kate. End.

At first formation Rick said;

"Adjutant, read the orders of the day."

The adjutant read;

First battalion to ordinary daily post routine. Second battalion draw rations and ammunition or five days and prepare for patrol. Battalion to depart at one O'clock. Battalion commanders take charge of your battalions. Regiment Dismissed."

Rick spent the morning writing reports ad reviewing the written reports of his subordinate and then had to address a distasteful matter. Per General Crooks orders, the Indians were to be treated as prisoners of war. The Mexican bandits were another matter altogether. They were simply bandits and murderers. He ordered a court martial to convene in three days. As they were captured by the army, it was treated as military rather than civilian crimes.

He reported to General Crook and requested that the general convene a court martial. The General gave the order. The trial lasted less than an hour, as the Mexicans were caught with the Indians and had fought the troops. General Crook presided. He said;

"Carlos Fernandez, Miguel Aguilar, Jesus Martinez, you have been found guilty of robbery, arson and murder by a duly constituted court You are hereby sentenced to death by hanging.

In one week's, time you will be taken to the place of execution and hanged by the neck, until you are dead. May God have mercy on your souls."

Neither any of the officers or the soldiers wanted the distasteful job of hangman. Fortunately, a professional hangman with his own portable gallows was in Prescott. He was hired and set up his gallows outside the gates of the fort. The prisoners were marched outside and the gates closed.

Six men guarded the prisoners and two witnesses were chosen, One officer and one sergeant. The rest of the troops were forbidden to watch. It was an execution, not an entertainment.

That night at dinner, Kate said; "What's the matter darling, you're not eating."

"I hate hangings. I know that they're necessary, but I find them distasteful."

"I know, Darling but it was the General's decision and responsibility, not yours."

"Please eat a little, then I'll bathe you and then you'll bathe me. Then we go to bed..

_**Please, rational, reviews. Stupid little trolls will generally be ignored except for one. Anyone who would wish a potentially deadly disease on someone is a subhuman coward. Since you're so fond of your little slang terms, I have one for you. GFY**_

_**Swordwriter**_


	10. Chapter 10

DRAGOONS CHAPTER TEN

Elaine Esposito is still fuming, the next afternoon as she talks with Lorena Hardy, the wife of Company D's first sergeant.

"I can't believe the colonel married that uppity woman. He's such a good man, he deserves so much more than a faithless Jezebel! She's been away from hem for years. I don't doubt that she's ad many swains. Living a soft life while the colonel risks his on the frontier. Her rant prevented either woman hearing Fiona Devlin approach, stop and listen. Then she broke in.

"Faith, I can't believe that you two are gossiping like fishwives. Your conduct is unacceptable and frankly deplorable. Neither of you know anything about the colonel's good lady. And you, Elaine Esposito sound like a spurned lover! You, a married woman, who never should even think about the colonel that way. You are wives of enio5r sergeants. Behave like it! I will not say anything to my husband if nothing like this ever happens again. But if it does, my husband will be told and he is sure to wonder why his NCO's can't control their wives. God help you, if the colonel hears about it.

Fiona's tongue -lashing left both women scarlet- faced. They parted ways and Elaine continued on her way to the sutler's store. After shopping she had time to think about what Fiona Devlin had said. Elaine was at heart, a good, decent woman, actually aghast at her behavior. She'd never really admitted her feelings for Rick and was now deeply ashamed that she'd had them and that they'd triggered an unwarranted jealousy. She spent a restless night, thinking of what she needed to do.

The next morning, she got up even earlier than normal, prepared her husband's breakfast and left. For the colonel's quarters. She ordered Bess, the cook to make a fresh pot of coffee, then prepare breakfast for the colonel and his lady.

When Rick and Kate came out of the bedroom, together, Elaine was waiting for them. She said;

"Colonel, Mrs. Rodgers your breakfast is ready for you. Mrs. Rodgers, after breakfast, may I have a moment of your time?"

Surprised at the warm tone Kate said;

"Surely, Mrs. Esposito."

Breakfast over and Rick on duty, Kate said;

"What do you want, Mrs. Esposito?"

"I want to apologize for my attitude. I judged you without evidence. Mrs. Devlin talked to me and made me realize something that I am deeply ashamed of. It was not about my place here. I was jealous. I am supposed to be a respectable married woman. I wanted the colonel. It is a terrible sin I will go to confession and ask forgiveness of God and accept whatever penance Father Nelson gives me. I also beg your forgiveness. If you want to discharge me, I will go."

Kate had a fiery temper, but was quick to forgive, if asked and amends were made. Kate said;

"I accept your apology; Mrs. Esposito You aren't the first woman to want a man she shouldn't and you won't be the last. At least you are making up for it. I do forgive you. You won't be discharged. I can always use help. I shall be so very busy with my duties as the colonel's lady."

Elaine was very grateful to keep her job A first sergeant's pay didn't go very far if he had a wife and a child. The colonel was generous in paying her fifteen dollars a month, almost as much as her husband made and more than most women made. He would have liked to pay her more, but earning more than her husband would embarrass him and that would be bad for morale.

A week passed with nothing but routine patrols. Apparently, Geronimo was raiding in Mexico. As much as he hated Americans, his deepest hatred was for Mexicans, it was Mexicans who had murdered his family

One evening, Kate said

"Richard, I want to talk about Bobby."

"What about Bobby?"

"I have the money with me, I want to buy him out of the army. You have to agree and sign the papers."

"Well, I don't agree and I won't sign the papers. He enlisted in the army of his own free will. He's in the army and he'll stay in the army."

" The army is dangerous; He could be killed out here!"

"He could be killed in Virginia, by falling off his horse!"

"Not as likely as being killed by an Indian. Don't you care about our son?"

"Of course, I care. But I don't want to see him, or rather have him see himself as a failure. Bobby failed at West Point. Not because he's stupid, but because he didn't put in the work. Mathematics was not an easy subject for me, either, but I studied and got help. If he quits now, he'll never amount to anything. He'll depend on you to take care of him."

"Richard, be reasonable." Kate knew, the moment she'd said it, that she'd made a mistake.

She could see the ugly suspicion in his eyes.

"Reasonable, reasons! He stood. Perhaps I now see the real reason you came out here! Not me, or us, but Bobby. Fine, I'll sign the damn papers and you can have a milksop on your hands. Be in my office at ten o clock in the morning. I will have adjutant draw up the papers will have Private Rodgers there. He also has to sign. It will take about a month to go through. Until then, I will sleep in the guest room and dine with my officers. Good night!"

Kate was in shock. Oh, how could this have gone so wrong? But she knew. She should have approached it in a different matter and why did she phrase her last statement that way?" She ran into the bedroom and fell on the bed, crying. The tears dried quickly. She knew that Rick's temper could be as volatile as hers. She couldn't let this stand. She would wait a couple of hours and go to him. She had to convince him that he was wrong and that he' misinterpreted what she phrased so badly. She also knew that she couldn't play the meek little woman and accept his words. She'd fought too long and too hard to get what she, no, they needed. If she had to play the virago, that is what she would do.

She didn't knock, she just opened the door and stormed into the room. He was sitting on the bed, a glass in his hand and a bottle of whisky on the nightstand. He looked up, startled. She yelled.

"Drink that!" Too shocked to do anything else, he downed the shot.

"Now pour me one!" He did and handed the glass to her. She drank it, shuddering at the burn of the whisky. Rick just stared. Kate never drank hard liquor. A good wine, sometimes a little sherry, eggnog at Christmas, but never whisky. She set the glass down.

"Katherine."

"Be quiet Richard Rodgers. Just sit there and listen to me! Do you think that I'm a good enough actress to fool you for the last week into believing I'm your loving wife? I am your loving wife!

Do you think that I could fool my father? He gave you his word of honor. Do you think that I could fool Colonel O'Leary and his wife? Do you think me a whore who would use her sex to get what she wants? Then, sadly, do you really think so little of me? If you really do, I will go away. But hear me out. Yes, I want Bobby out of the army. But not at the cost of losing you.

Back in Virginia I had made my plans. Both to get you back and to get Bobby out. I originally planned to ask for Bobby first and then for you, no matter what your answer was. That is how I should have done it. But the minute I saw you, my heart wouldn't let me wait any longer. And yes, my timing was wrong and I phrased it poorly. I love you so much, Richard, don't turn me away." Suddenly, all the fire was gone and she began to cry, great, heart-wrenching sobs.

There was no man in the world, certainly not Rick who could witness Kate's passion and not believe her. She was no trained actress and even the greatest actress alive could have pulled off such a performance. He took the crying woman in his arms and rocked her.

"Hush, Katherine, I believe you sweetheart. He held her till the sobbing stopped. She looked up. Even with tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes Kate was nothing less than beautiful.

"Then you love me still?

"You are a difficult woman, but a warm one and I do love you so I think I'll keep you."

"Or I'll keep you,"

"Sassy, is that any way for a colonel's lady to behave?

It is for this Colonel's 's lady to behave. Come my Darling, prove what you just said, make love with me." Back in their bedroom, the rather complicated undressing of a lady of the time began.

Slipping off her boots was the easiest part, as they had elastic panels. The twelve tiny buttons down the back of her bodice was a challenge for Rick's large fingers, but at last she was able to slip it off. The separate skirt made things a bit easier. She was thankful that the slimmer styles made the multiple petticoats or crinolines unnecessary. She'd always thought the bustle ridiculous and never worn one. With her slender figure, the corset was not needed yet no respectable woman of her class went without one. She, at least, could get away with the lightest ones. The corset, petticoat, chemise and drawers were finally off. She stood, gloriously naked in front of her husband. Since Rick was just in his uniform trousers, shirt and boots, he shed his clothes in less than a minute

She'd seen him nude, several times, now but each time it hurt to see the puckered scars on his torso. She touched the largest one, the kissed it.

"No more of these, Darling, no, never again. She laid her cheek against his chest. Promise me."

"You know that I can't promise you that Sweetheart, I'm a soldier. I ca promise that I'll be as careful as I can be."

He tipped her face up and kissed her. Desire flaring instantly in both of them. They fell onto the bed, mouths joined and open, tongues touching, twining, exploring, tasting. He gently nipped the sensitive spot just under her ear, which caused her to mewl with pleasure. He kissed down her neck, to her pulse point, sucking there for a moment then continued kissing along her collarbone, down to her perfect breasts, nipping the nipples, soothing them with his tongue and suckling them, causing streaks of pleasure direct to her core.

She was already wet and ready for him, but he wasn't done sending her even higher. A wicked tongue and talented fingers brought her to a shuddering climax, temporarily whiting out. He gentled her back down. She lay, panting for a couple of minutes. She got enough brain power back to say;

"That was wonderful, my love, but not enough I want you in me, now so we are joined Rick was happy to oblige his lady He lifted her legs over his shoulders and took her with one sure thrust, completely filling her, almost too large. Thankful for the thick walls that muffled her screams of pleasure. She lay in his arms, snuggled close, completely sated and happy. About fifteen minutes, she got up and put on a dressing gown. She said;

"I'm going to heat some water." She was a fastidious woman. She took the water to the bathroom, then got Rick. They bathed together. Dry, warm and sleepy, she led her husband back to bed, sleeping, contented, in his arms.

In the morning, over breakfast, Rick said;

"I have been thinking over Bobby's situation. Meet me at headquarters at ten o'clock. I will present your offer to Bobby. If he truly wants out, I will sign the papers. If wants to stay, I think I have a solution. Bobby completes a year of service, from this point. and gets tutored in math when he's off duty. Lieutenant Collins was a stand out in math at the point. I think he will agree to tutor Bobby. If he passes the test, I am confident that I can get him readmitted to the point."

"Oh, thank you, Richard."

"Don't thank me yet. We have yet to see how Bobby reacts. He may not want to go back to West Point."

Kate had been to see Bobby, a couple of times since he'd been on post, but hadn't mentioned getting him out, until she'd talked with Richard.

Corporal Walsh went to the parade ground where the practicing close order drill They didn't do that very often, as the colonel preferred tactical drill. He spoke to the first sergeant. Esposito ordered; "Company halt. Order arms. Stand at ease. Private Rodgers, fall out, secure your rifle and report to the colonel. I'd dust off my boots if I were you."

Groener whispered, "Vat did you do now?"

"Damned if I know."

Bobby straightened his uniform, then stepped into the headquarters.

"I'm to report to the colonel, Sergeant Major." The Sergeant Major got up, went over to Rick's office door and knocked, then said;

"Private Rodgers is here sir."

"Send him in, Sergeant Major." Bobby entered the office, stopped a foot in front of Rick's desk and saluted.

"Private Rogers reporting to the colonel as ordered, sir."

"Close door, then stand at ease." Bobby did, his eyes widening as he saw his mother.

"Good morning Bobby" Kate said and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Mother."

Kate sat down. Rick said;

"By all reports, you've done well while at this post. However, your mother has the money to buy you out of your enlistment, if you wish. I will sign the papers, but they require your signature also."

"No thank you, sir, I won't sign them, I don't want out."

"Very well. Take a seat. Your mother and I is to discuss something with you "

Bobby sat.

"Do you want to better yourself, be something more than a private soldier?"

"Yes sir, I hope to make corporal in two years."

"How would you like another chance for a commission?" Bobby's mouth dropped, but he closed it quickly. "Yes sir. Of course, I'd like to try."

"Very well. Here is what I propose. If you serve one more year and agree to be tutored in mathematics, in your off hours, I'm certain that I can get you readmitted to West Point if you pass a test. Lieutenant Collins has agreed to tutor you. He will be paid out of the funds intended to buy you out. If you agree, report to Lieutenant Collins after supper, tonight."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Don't thank me, yet, Private. It won't be easy and it won't get you out of any of your duties. You are dismissed." Bobby stood, came to attention, saluted, did an about face and left.

"Couldn't you show just a little affection, Richard, he is your son."

"You know better than that, Katherine. Not while he's under my command. It would blow discipline all to hell. Besides, I doubt if he'd want it anyway. He doesn't know me. As anything but his commanding officer." The last part was said with sadness in his voice.

One month later, Kate and Richard had settled into their routine. There were still problems that had to be worked out, but both of them were committed to doing so. One thing that was not at all routine was the fact that both of them were working hard at making up for years of deprivation. They were hornier than they had been as newlyweds.

One morning, Rick was called to General Crook's headquarters. After reporting to the general, Crook said;

"Sit down, Colonel. Care for coffee?'

"Yes sir, thank you." The coffee served, the general said;

"I know that you do not emphasize drill and ceremonies, neither do I. However, General Sheridan does. He will be visiting the post in two weeks You need to get your regiment polished in that time. Rotate your companies on patrol, one day patrols only. Your regiment will patrol to the northeast, the cavalry will handle the southwest. The general is due in on Thursday. There will be a dinner and ball in Sheridan's honor, the following Saturday night.

The next two weeks were a whirlwind of activity on the post. Making sure that any necessary repairs on the buildings was being done, seeing that all the enlisted men had their complete dress uniforms, arranging quarters for Sheridan and his wife. She would arrive with him on the train. They would come from Prescott by carriage.

All the rifles, bayonets and accoutrements were inspected, cleaned and polished. Rick knew that the men could be over-drilled, so the regiment drilled two hours in the morning and an hour in the afternoon. Tactical drills were not overlooked either. The regimental band had to practice also. Unlike eastern bands they didn't have to play ruffles and flourishes very often. Knowing that Sheridan was a punctilio for proper ceremony, General Crook had to get the artillery battery prepared to render the fifteen-gun salute.

All of Kate's clothes had arrived from Virginia, but her best ball gown was several years out of date. Fortunately, Fort Verde wasn't far from Prescott and she could have it altered in time for the ball. It would be the first formal ball she'd been to in years.

The two weeks passed so quickly that it seemed like half that time. The Sheridan's arrived, escorted by a platoon of cavalry. The regiment was drawn up in front of the headquarters, the cavalry squadron opposite them, the band forming the bottom of the "U" The cannons were loaded with quarter charge blanks, just enough to make a sharp boom. The salute was fired as the carriage entered the fort. As soon as General Sheridan alit, the command "Present Arms" was given and the band played ruffles and flourishes. The general retuned the salute then helped his wife from the carriage. General Crook stepped forward and said;

General, Mrs. Sheridan, welcome to Fort Verde."

"Thank you, General Crook."

"General Sheridan, May I resent the regimental commander of the Nineteenth Infantry, Colonel Richard Rodgers and the squadron commander of the First Squadron Sixth Cavalry Major Marcus Greer."

"Good afternoon, Sir." Both officers said.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen. The three officers shook hands. Gentlemen, may I present my wife, Irene. Proper greetings were exchanged, General Crook said,

General if you would like to inspect the troops, my wife has prepared tea or lemonade If your wife would like to join the senior ladies in my quarters. Irene Sheridan smiled. "I would enjoy that very much." Sheridan escorted his wife to General Crook's quarters where she met with Mary Crook, Katherine Rodgers, Faith Waters and Frances Greer.

General Sheridan briefly inspected the troops on the ground and observed a few parts of the manual of arms. "I see that you have a reviewing stand set up. I should like to see your mounted Infantry performs, Colonel. It should be a spectacle for the ladies. A few quick orders were given and the regiment fell out to saddle their mounts.

"Colonel. I'd like you on the reviewing stand with me. Since Colonel Waters is still injured, your senior major should command."

"Yes sir. He turned. Major Greenlee, take the pass in review." The senior officer's wives as well as the company commanders' wives joined the two generals, Rick and Colonel Waters on the reviewing stand. It was barely large enough to accommodate them all. The rest of the wives gathered on either side of the stand. In the meantime, the nineteenth, the cavalry battalion and the light artillery battery had mounted and assembled. General Crook commanded;

"Pass in review." The band played as the formations rode around the parade ground, passing the reviewing stand. The swords and sabers flashing in the sun at the command of; "Eyes Right."

The review over and the men dismissed to their ordinary duties, the senior officers met in the headquarters. At the conclusion of their meeting, General Sheridan said;

"General Crook, I am impressed by your command. As you know, this was the last stop on my tour. I shall return to Washington with a highly favorable report to the war department. Colonel Rodgers, when I first heard your idea of mounting an infantry regiment, I was skeptical. As you know, cavalry has been my favored arm. But your regiment's record speaks for itself. My compliments. Then Sheridan grinned. I also have to compliment you on the beauty of your lady. You are a fortunate man, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir, I can't help but agree." They all laughed. Friday and Saturday were busy days or Fort Verde, preparing for the ball. Dress uniforms were cleaned or pressed as needed. Boots and brass polished, the women doing final touches to their dresses. The band rehearsed and the quartermaster made sure that supplies were laid in.

The night of the ball, Kate's eyes were sparkling as she watched her husband put on his sword belt. The light blue and gold standing out against the dark blue of the coat, the Medal of Honor on the breast of the coat. _He is still so handsome, just as he was when we married. More weathered, but so dignified too. God, I love that man. I am so lucky that we are together again. Forever, my love._ He could see the love in her eyes, as she could see it in his. His eyes sparkled as brightly as hers. She was a beautiful woman, anyone could see that, but she was his ideal of beauty. Not only of body, but also of soul. She wore a deep wine velvet gown that fit her to perfection, Her hair up in an elegant do. Besides her wedding and engagement rings, she wore a ruby and gold necklace and drop earrings, inherited from her grandmother. Even when times were hard, she hadn't been able to part with them.

"Are you ready Katherine?"

"More than ready, my Darling, I'm eager. I haven't danced in so long." He placed a black evening wrap around her shoulders. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and they left their quarters.

The dinner was extraordinary. The officer's mess fund had spared no expense. There was roast beef, or roast pork, potatoes, glazed carrots and green peas. A chocolate, cake, apple and peach pies. The enlisted men had ham, fried potatoes and peas.

Kate enjoyed the meal, but ate lightly, as she wanted to enjoy the dancing. The dinner over, the officers had brandy but skipped the cigars, at Kate and Irene Sheridan's request. They didn't want to spend the evening dancing, while the odor of stale cigar smoke on their husband's uniforms. The ball had a few old fashioned and courtly elements, among them, each lady having a dance card.

After the grand march and a lively Virginia reel, the obligatory dances out of the way, Kate smiled as several officers asked to add their names to her dance card. She smiled sweetly, at each of them, politely declining, sating; "I am sorry, but my dance card is full." There was only one name on her card. Colonel Richard Rodgers. The night was balmy, the moon full. As they walked back toward their quarters, Kate said;

"Do you mind if we don't go to our quarters just yet? I want to take a walk, in the moonlight with my sweetheart. This evening has been magical. They strolled, holding hands, although it was officially frowned upon, talking quietly. Finally reaching their quarters. Kate threw her arms around Rick's neck and kissed him. "I've been wanting to do that all evening. My Darling. Now take me to bed."

_**Fort Verde, Arizona Territory, September 1**__**st**__**. 1879**_

The situation with the Indians being what it was, the quit couldn't last. A rider approached the fort, at a hard gallop. To the sentry's surprise, he wore the uniform of the First Regiment, regular Mexican cavalry. He stopped his horse and dismounted. The officer of the day had heard the sentry's call of "Rider coming fast." He met the officer.

"What is the urgency, Lieutenant?" The lieutenant saluted and said, in accented but fluent English; "I am Teniente Francisco, De LA Vega. I bear a message from my coronel, He handed it over. to yours. It is of the utmost urgency."

"Very well, I'll show you in." They entered the headquarters and the captain knocked on Rick's door. Rick looked up from the report he was reading.

"What is it Captain Reynolds?"

"Sir, there is a Mexican officer here with what he says is an urgent message for you."

"Very well, bring him in." Rick stood.

Lieutenant DE LA Vega saluted, and said;

"Coronel, I have a message from my Coronel." He handed it to Rick. Rick opened it and read;

_Coronel Rodgers. My forces have been in pursuit of nearly one thousand hostiles. They are headed north and will soon cross the border. We cannot cross, in force, so I have sent Teniente De LA Vega to warn you. He remains at your service. I have the honor to be:_

_Oswaldo Cicerone, Coronel, First Regiment of Cavalry, __El ejército De Mexico._

_"Captain Reynolds, get this officer something to eat, some water and a glass of beer Then let him get a bit o rest. I am going to take this message to General Crook, personally._

_**Author's note: I have used the term Indian or Indians throughout this story, as that is how they were called at the time. It is also the terms I grew up with, rather than the politically- correct native-American. Look up the dictionary description of native. Anyone born in the country! **_

_**Please Review**_

_**Swo0rdwriter**_


	11. Chapter 11

DRAGOONS CHAPTER ELEVEN

_**Fort Verde, Arizona Territory. September 1**__**st**__** 1879.**_

"Come in Colonel." General Crook said. Rick walked in, came to attention and saluted. Rick said;

"General Crook, I received a message by officer courier from Colonel Cicerone in Mexico. Here it is, sir, He handed the paper to the general. I had Captain Reynolds get the courier something to eat, water and a beer."

"That's good, Colonel. Let him rest for an hour after he eats, then bring him to me."

"Yes sir." About an hour and a half later Rick took the Mexican officer to see the general.

While he was resting, his coat was sponged off and his boots cleaned. Rick and De LA Vega reported to General Crook.

"General Crook, May I present Teniente Primero Francisco De LA Vega of the 1st. regular Cavalry of Mexico."

"I am at your orders, General." De LA Vega's English was accented but flawless.

"At ease gentlemen, please be seated. I have read your colonel's note, Lieutenant. Have you seen these renegades?"

"Yes, General it is as the note says. They are all warriors, no women or children with them."

"When and where do you think they will cross the border?

"Not more than eight hours from now. They are not moving as fast as they wish to. Many of them are on foot. They couldn't steal as many horses as they wanted." Two more questions, Lieutenant. First, why did your colonel send the note to Colonel Rodgers rather than me, second will you ride with our forces?"

"Colonel Cicerone knows Colonel Rodgers well. They have cooperated many times. Yes, I will ride with Colonel Rodgers"

"Very well. Colonel issue your orders. The cavalry swill be riding as well. Both forces under your overall command. Draw one week's rations and one hundred rounds per man. Be ready to move out in two hours. How are you armed, lieutenant?"

"My saber, and a 51' Navy Colt, General."

"Issue the lieutenant a carbine and a revolver, Colonel, On my personal order."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed, gentlemen."

The two officers went to Rick's headquarters He began issuing his orders. As they were being written out, he ordered the trumpeter to sound officer's call. A runner was sent to the cavalry headquarters. After the officers assembled it took Rick only a couple of minutes to lay out the situation. He said;

"I am not going to issue any fixed orders at this point. The situation is too fluid. Be alert for field orders. See to your commands, gentlemen. Dismissed." He said to the adjutant:

"I am going to my quarters to change into field uniform, get my gear and inform my wife. Have my orderly get my horse ready and draw rations and ammunition for me."

As Rick walked into quarters, Kate knew, instantly that something was wrong. He said;

"A large force of renegades is headed this way, out of Mexico. The regiment is going to engage them We have to move out in an hour and a half. I have to leave a company behind, to secure the fort. I'll leave C company."

Kate shook her head. "I love you for the thought, Darling, but you can't do that. Everyone on the post knows that Bobby is your son. They would assume that it was favoritism. That's bad for Bobby and your reputation. Bobby would never live it down. It would follow him to West Point. Go bathe. I will lay out your uniform and make us a quick lunch. It will have to be sandwiches a beans and cold potatoes."

Rick bathed quickly, in cold water. Then put on clean underwear and socks, before donning his uniform. Rick went into the dining room. Just as Kate was the plates on the table. The potatoes were left over from a roast and were nicely browned. A coffee pot was always hot. They enjoyed their quick lunch, then Rick got ready to leave.

He buckled on his gun belt, checked his revolvers, got his shotgun, and started to leave. Stopped and got a brand- new Model 1876 Winchester rifle that he'd ordered. It had arrived about a week before. It was chambered for the same round as the service rifles. It held 15 rounds as opposed to the issue single-shots. He took Kate in his arms.

"I'll be back in a week, or less. That's all the rations the general ordered. Never forget that I love you."

"How could I possibly ever forget that? I love you so much. Then she got a saucy grin on her face. When you get back, Ill prove, again, how much." They kissed, a deep passionate kiss, only quitting for a lack of oxygen."

It was only five minutes over the allotted two hours, when Rick ordered:

"Brigade, By column of fours, forward at the walk, march. Right wheel, march. The cavalry squadron commander and Lieutenant De LA Vega joined rick at the head of the column. The scouts had ridden out, ten minutes before. By dusk, they hadn't made contact. Rick halted the column and ordered camp. Just enough shielded fires to heat coffee. He knew that most Indians didn't like to fight at night, so they would probably camp too.

Rick was up, well before dawn quietly ordering the troops to be awakened. Once again, coffee was the only hot part of breakfast. The rest as hardtack and salt beef. At first light Rick ordered the troops mounted and checked that the Gatling guns were limbered up and ready to move. The scouts had moved out, half an hour ago. They had been on the trail for about an hour, when the chief of scouts came riding in.

"We've seen them, Colonel. They about ten miles out. They've stopped, for now. They wiped out a small ranch and they just finished with their torture. Nothing we could do. They're not in one big group. Looks like two, sir."

"I bet they think that I'm as stupid as Custer was. Well, I'm not. I'm not going to split my command and chase them. I'm going to get ahead of them. They need to travel fast, so they'll hold to low ground as much as possible. They'll need water, and in this area means the Verde or Oak Creek They'll hit pinch points here and here. We'll have the high ground along the edges of Oak Creek canyon. I doubt that they'll try to go around and enter the canyon Near Flagstaff.

For those of you who were with me at Canyon De Rosa, I intend to use a similar plan, I'll need volunteers. I want one troop to act as bait. Pretend to be a lone unit out on patrol. Let the hostiles see you, then ride like hell for the canyon.

Major Greer, assign one troop to stay in contact with the hostiles, observation, only. Major Greenlee, move the regiment to Oak Creek. Deploy on foot. I want the main body blocking the canyon. Major Greer, deploy on the flanks One Gatling gun with your men on each detachment. I am going forward to observe." He mounted and rode out, trailed by one troop of the 6th.

Concealed behind a large manzanita, Rick focused his field glasses. Either a lot of Indians had dropped out, or Colonel Cereno had been way off on his estimate. There were no more than five hundred in this group, which was a hell of a lot of Indians, for Apaches.

"Keep them in sight, Captain, but keep out of sight. Use your field glasses. The Apaches are some of the best fighting men in the world, but they are just men. They can't fight what they don't see. Do not skirmish with them. If you are sighted, high tail it out of there.

Rick turned his horse and rode back to his command. I took most of the day to reach Oak Creek canyon. Sentries were posted and the regiment moved about a mile into the canyon, to where the trail turned sharply and the men camped out of sight from the mouth of the canyon. Fires were lit and the men had a hot meal.

Just after first light, B troop the scouting troop rode in. Captain Carlson dismounted and reported to Rick.

"Sir, the hostiles are about three hours out. We brought four settler families in with us. They'll likely be burned out but at least they're alive."

"Very good, Captain. Major Greer, when we deploy, put half your men along that ridge on the right flank, the other half on the hill on the left. Dismount your men and get the horses into the canyon. Place Captain Carlson's company in reserve. Company E of the 19th will also be in reserve. Both reserve units will be mounted, as initial pursuit if the hostile break and flee. Major Greenlee, deploy the regiment across the main body of the canyon, making sure that the men have cover and as much concealment as possible. One Gatling gun on each flank. Company and troop commanders, make sure that your men get a hot breakfast. hot breakfast. You have one hour. Breakfast wasn't great, just coffee, bacon and hardtack fried in the bacon grease but at least it was hot and filling. With breakfast over, Major Greer called for volunteers for the "bait troop". Almost every hand in the squadron went up. It came down to the troop commanders to drawing lots. D troop won.

"Prepare to move your troop out, Captain Patterson, but no further out than two miles. The colonel wants to lure the hostiles in, but doesn't want to lose any men, doing it." Major Greer said. "Yes sir. Captain Patterson saluted. D troop, prepare to mount, Mount. Column of twos, forward at the walk, March.

Some of the soldiers found positions behind trees, fallen logs and boulders, Others dug trenches and piled rocks in front of them, Rick found a position where fallen trees landed on top of a triangular formation of rocks, Large enough to form a strong point.

"Get the women and children inside, plus ten men to defend the position, if necessary."

Rick took a seat on a large, flat rock, screened by a cottonwood. He checked the loads on both his revolvers and the Winchester. Chewed on a piece of jerky and waited.

One of the scouts rode up to Captain Patterson.

"Apaches, sir."

"Gregg, Halvorsen, Go with Cobb and let yourselves be seen then hightail it back this way."

The three men topped the ridge and saw the lead Apache's about a quarter=mile away. Two Indians saw them at the same time. Young and impetuous, they whooped and fired their carbines. Smoothbores, captured from Mexican cavalry, they were wildly inaccurate beyond 75 yards.

Acting surprised, the three turned and galloped back the way they came. The young ones whooped and charged after the cavalry, which led to the main body following them, in pursuit. Following the plan, the trumpeter sounded retreat Geronimo sensing that something was off, fell back to the middle. Most of the band were too eager to kill to be any kind of wary. Also, most were not familiar enough with firearms to realize that hitting anything from a moving horse, except at point blank range is highly unlikely. A lot of powder burned and bullets wasted. The fact that the troops stayed in a tight column should have alerted them that something was off.

The column passed through the lines, turned and halted. The two cavalry troops remained mounted. The Indians were at about two hundred yards when Rick stepped out from behind the tree and ordered:

"Commence firing! Reload and fire at will." He fired the first round from his rifle. All the riflemen and the Gatlings opened fire. The savages were met with a storm of lead. More than one hundred Indians were killed or mortally wounded in the first volley. Falling men and horses caused others to stumble or fall. Rick had snapped off four shots, three of his four going down. Two of them were wearing Mexican officer's jackets.

The Apache's, while courageous, fierce fighters, were not disciplined ones. They couldn't stand up to that kind of fire, or losses. Those that could, turned their horses and ran. Rick commanded; "A, B and C companies, pick individual targets and keep firing. F and G companies cease firing, mount and prepare to pursue." E company along with the two cavalry troops remained mounted. Following the pre-battle orders, the cavalry squadron mounted and formed up. Rick mounted." All companies cease fire. B and C, secure any prisoners and minor wounds. Finish the mortally wounded off. Remain here, in camp. A company, mount. Prepare to pursue. Forward at the lope4, march. Canter, march." Many of the savages scattered, the cavalry was close enough that they could use their carbines and revolvers effective. Often not hitting the Indiana, but hitting the horses. Most of the dismounted immediately surrendered. They were savage, not stupid.

Geronimo kept about ten of his followers with him and tried to escape. However, they had come a long way and their horses were tired. The rested army mounts soon ran them down. Geronimo and his men surrendered

Rick ordered recall. The trumpeter sounded it. The prisoners were disarmed and marched back to Oak Creek canyon, carrying their wounded. The dead, left where they lay. Back at the canyon, the wounded were treated, the firearms collected, bows, arrows and lances burned. The dead carried out into the desert and given rudimentary burials.

The troops had no killed, a few wounded and several injured in falls and the like.

Six days after leaving the post, the troops returned. Seeing the Indians under guard Kate knew better than to run to Rick. He immediately turned his horse over to one of his orderlies and re [ported to General Crook, Lieutenant De LA Vega accompanying him. After completing his verbal report, Rick said;

"Sir, I must say that Lieutenant De LA Vega's help contributed greatly to the success of our mission."

"Very well, Colonel I will write a letter of commendation to Colonel Cereno. Lieutenant De LA Vega, I am presenting you with the revolver and the carbine as tokens of my appreciation. Colonel, see that he gets one hundred rounds of each type."

"Muchas Gracias, Mi General."

"You're very welcome, Lieutenant. Safe journey. Dismissed, Gentlemen."

Rick went back to his headquarters. Colonel Waters was waiting for him.

Rick didn't even sit down. "Bill, as soon as the men have taken care of their horses and equipment, dismiss them to quarters. They've earned a special supper. Make sure that they get one. Post a full company to guard the Apaches. Rifles loaded and orders to shoot to kill at any disturbance. I am going to my quarters. Lieutenant, De LA Vega, would you care to join my lady and I for supper?"

"With great gratitude, Si, Mi Coronel."

Rick went to his quarters. He was barely able to set his gear down, when Kate through herself into his arms, kissing him, passionately. Coming up for air she said;

"You're home safe, my Darling. No wounds, no bruises, breaks or sprains?"

"No. sweetheart, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Not too tired to make me happy?

"Never that tired."

"Good. Get out of that filthy uniform, the bath is waiting for you. And so am I. Impatiently."

She was impatient enough, that she didn't wait, quietly. She helped him bathe. After removing her clothes, of course. Then her husband made her very happy. That is, they made each other happy. Laughing, Rick said;

"After that, we're both going to have to bathe again. I've invited Lieutenant De LA Vega to dine with us. I hope that meets with your approval."

"Well, I really wanted you all to myself, this evening, but I suppose I can sacrifice two hours or so."

Lieutenant De LA Vega might be only a first lieutenant, but he came from a good, family and had been schooled in the social graces. He had his uniform cleaned as much as possible. Went to the sutler's store bought new underclothes, a white shirt and a bottle of wine. Bathed, shaved, with his hair and moustache oiled, he presented quite a dashing figure.

Arriving at the quarters, precisely on time, he presented the wine to Rick. "

"Welcome to our home, Lieutenant. May I present my Lady, Mrs. Katherine Rodgers. Katherine, may I present First Lieutenant Francisco De LA Vega, of the First Regular Cavalry of Mexico."

Kate offered her hand. "I am pleased to meet you lieutenant."

De LA Vega bowed and kissed Kate's hand.

"I am deeply honored to meet such a beautiful lady. Especially one who is wife to such a gallant officer." Kate blushed.

"If you gentlemen would excuse me, I must see that our supper is prepared."

De LA Vega bowed again.

"Would you care for a drink before dinner?"

"Si, Mi Coronel, that would be very pleasant."

"Wine, brandy or whisky, Lieutenant?"

"Whisky, please, Mi Coronel." Rick poured both of them a double shot of Scotch.

"To your health, Lieutenant."

"And to yours, Mi Coronel."

The maid came into the study. "Gentlemen, supper is ready." Kate was waiting, Rick took her arm, escorted her into the dining room and seated her."

"Will you please say the grace, Richard." He did. De LA Vega was surprised.

"You are Catholics, Mi Coronel?

"Yes, we are."

"Do you find that surprising Lieutenant?" Kate asked.

"Si, Senora, I was told that there is much prejudice against Catholics in the United States."

"There is not as much as there once was, but there still is, Unfair and unfounded. Especially

against Irish Catholics. My grandfather and grandmother were Irish. But it really doesn't matter my husband and I still go to mass as often as we can."

Rick laughed. "That's true but Father Bertram would say that I don't spend enough time in church."

De LA Vega laughed, also. Padre Manuel said that I was the worst altar boy in the parish."

The supper passed quickly, with much laughter. De LA Vega turned out to be both charming and a good conversationalist. His English was fluent as was Rick's Spanish.

"Muchas gracias, Mi Coronel, Dona Katerina, I have not enjoyed an evening. So much, in a very long time. Buenos noches."

De LA Vega left for Mexico, the next morning, with a corporal and four privates as an escort.

A week later, the wounded Apaches were well enough to travel to the reservation. Unarmed and on foot. Geronimo and his men were released on his promise to stay on the reservation. Of course, he lied. Two months later he escaped again and started his old habits.

_**Fort Verde, Arizona Territory, August 1**__**st**__**. 1880.**_

Two letters arrived at Fort Verde that week, a few days apart. When he received the first one, He called Both Bobby and Kate into his office. For the first time in years, he was able to show affection to his son. He said;

"At ease, Private Rodgers. Then he stood, grinned and walked around his desk. He put an arm around Bobby's shoulder. I've got good news for you Bobby. Your reappointment to West Point just came through. The bad news is that you're going to have to be on the train, tomorrow. So, you'll have to turn in your gear and pack. Tonight, your grandfather is taking your cadet uniforms to New York, for you. As soon as you're packed, come to the house for supper."

The next morning, Rick, Kate and bobby went to Prescot in a carriage with Private Groener driving. Kate was over emotional, as was to be expected. Rick hugged Bobby and said;

"You'll do it this time, son. You'll make your mother and I proud." Groener hugged Bobby. "I bet they turn you into another verdamdt Prussian and you'll forget old Groener"

"Never happen. When I get my first command, I'll drag you in."

General Crook called Rick and Waters into his office.

"Take seats, Gentlemen your wives will be here in a few minutes. Kate and Faith entered the office. I have received official letters from the war department today, although I've known that it was coming for a couple of weeks. General Sheridan will be here in two hours, Have the regiment assembled on the parade ground for a special ceremony.

Sheridan liked a little theater. When the regiment was assembled with Rick, Bill and their ladies on the reviewing there was Sheridan and Crook's personal flags on the stand, Confusingly, there was a second one stared red flag on the stand. Sheridan said; Attention to orders:

Having great faith in the abilities and loyalty of Colonel Richard Alexander Rodgers with the advice and consent of the senate, Colonel Rodgers is promoted Brigadier General, to rank from the first day of August, 1880. You're out of uniform, General. Sheridan gestured and a man brought out a frock coat with the double row of eight buttons set in pairs and one- star shoulder straps. He was handed a new hat with the embroidered wreathed U.S and golden hat cords.

We will pause the ceremony until the general changes into proper uniform. Since the platform was in front of headquarters it only took Rick minutes to change not only the coat, but the trousers as well. From the sky blue of the line to the dark blue of the staff. And adding a buff sash under his sword belt. As Rick stepped back onto the stand General Sheridan said;

"Now that you're in proper uniform, General Rodgers I think it only proper that you read the promotion orders for your officers. Actually, before we do that, we will read out your further orders. Brigadier General Richard A. Rodgers is hereby relieved of command of the 19th. United States Infantry Regiment and assigned to the General Staff Corps, Washington DC You are to report not later than September 1st. 1880. Subject officer is authorized transport of household goods at government expense.

Still somewhat shocked, Rick looked at the papers and insignias handed to him. Waters was promoted Colonel, regimental commander. Greenlee to lieutenant colonel, executive officer. Other promotions filtered on down. Esposito got the sergeant major's slot as Devlin was going with Rick, retaining his sergeant major's rank as senior staff NCO on Rick's staff.

The promotion party, did get a little wild that night. Rick was a popular officer and his men didn't want to see him go, but at the same time they were proud of him. Packing and moving cross country is never easy but within the month, it was done.

They were assigned temporary quarters at Fort Monroe.

Delighted to find that they were quartered at Fort Monroe, Kate asked Rick to have his card sent to Colonel O'Leary to arrange a visit. Less than an hour after the card was sent, a note arrived from the Colonel O'Leary, inviting them for dinner, the next day.

As soon as they were through the front door, all protocol flew out the window. Annabelle embraced Kate like a long- lost sister, the men, shaking hands and slapping each other on the back. "Those stars surely look good on your shoulders, Rick. Well earned, and long overdue."

"Thank you, Dennis and I hear that your Eagles are on the way."

"Yes, I've been alerted that it my orders are due in next week."

"You're in the adjutant general corps, any idea of my assignment?"

"No, apparently it's being held close."

"Oh well, I report in on Monday. I'll know for sure then.

"Well then, let the ladies chat and we'll have a drink. I don't have any of that medicine you prefer, but I do have a good bourbon."

"As long as it's good whiskey I'll drink it."

O'Leary laughed. "So will I." He poured "three fingers" of whiskey into each glass.

"Here's to your new assignment, whatever that may be." They touched glasses and drank.

After a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, spent laughing and catching up, Annabelle said;

"Dear Kate, I am so thankful to you. My husband has missed his old friend so. You brought him back. I do have a favor to ask. Will please go to church with us tomorrow? There are so few of us among the officers here."

Kite looked at Rick. "Richard, I want to go. Will you?"

"Of course, I will."

_**The War Department, Washington DC September 1**__**st**__**. 1880**_

Rick sat in a chair across from the desk the assistant adjutant general.

"Welcome to Washington General Rodgers. You have arrived, unfortunately, before this damnable weather has cooled off. Let's get right to business. You are temporarily assigned here, on the general staff. Your further assignment is still under discussion. I am not at liberty to divulge it at this time, but I believe that you will find it both interesting and advantageous to your career.

_**Please Review**_

_**Swordwriter**_


End file.
